What is Real?
by Alexsangirl
Summary: Is Superjail real or a figment of Warden/David's imagination? Are the Twins behind everything? Is anyone who they think they are? Is anything as it seems? What is real? Co-written with Ultrabaguette from Y!Gallery. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Warden's head felt heavy, but his body also felt light as a feather. It made it hard for him to move. Thinking was nearly impossible. Without his glasses again, all he did was fumble on the ground until he inched his way into a corner and pressed back against the cushioned wall. He couldn't even escape into his mind with whatever shit those damned doctors put in him.

Warden would sometimes see glimpses of his colorful world, but they must have just been memories trying to break free from the cage the drugs made of his mind. He could only hum a familiar tune to himself, the words lost to him while he unsuccessfully tried to wiggle his arms out of his straight jacket.

They hadn't been happy about his attempt to escape last time. He was still being punished for it. He snorted, not really caring. He could barely feel a thing right now, nearly numb. It was always so cold in the room, like it was snowing.

Maybe it was snowing. Everything was so white.

Warden blinked his eyes slowly, but he still couldn't focus them. Not without his glasses.

Jeff spoke with the Twins...Jared conspired with the Doctors...they chattered and screeched like bats, bouncing from ceiling to wall in bursts of yellow and orange, settling and conversing, whispering, traitors.

Jeff finally left them, his steps carrying him across the wall, spiraling, each step a shimmer of illusion before he crouched, screaming, a monster, bulging eyes and fangs, a smile and a gentle touch.

"WARDEN! WARDEN! YOU'RE BACK! SUPERJAIL IS- David, do you know who I am?"

The Twins cackled, watching them both carefully, fingers curled over their chins as they pondered the fate of Warden's world.

"Sir...SIR SUPERJAIL-Are you listening?" Jeff was quiet, thoughtful, the world stilling around him for a moment before he looked back at the Twins, remorse, regret, vengeance rage "I'm sorry."

Warden shook his head, dizzy and confused. He didn't know what he was seeing anymore. The voices were conflicting - wasn't the medication supposed to make it stop? David-David, who was David?

His name? Yes- maybe...no, no, his name was Warden. Father named him that...right? Didn't he call him something? Been so long...a hundred years. Where was he again?

"J-Jared?" he half mumbled, eyes still trying to decide what they were seeing. "What did...you do now?" He frowned, wondering what it was this time the midget accountant was apologizing for. "Get Jailbot...to fix it or something, m'tired." He squinted his eyes, unsure now if he was really speaking to Jared at all. His form was larger - by larger he meant taller. That wasn't...normal...but the mustache...he smelled like Jared.

Warden shivered, wishing he could move his arms to rub his own shoulders. "Be useful and g-get me a blanket, or something. It's freezing in here," he snapped, his voice still unsteady but not cracking as much.

Jared grabbed David's collar, shaking him desperately. "THERE IS NO JAILBOT! THERE IS NO ALICE! Warden, you've been with us for two years," Jeff said quietly, sadness apparent on his ridiculously large forehead. Jared's face formed in the wrinkles, screaming screamingscreamingscreaming "DAVID DAVID DAVID IT'S ALL A LIE. I've been asked to do something...Very strange...BUT I'M NOT SORRY, HAHAHA." Jared twitched, looking back up to Jeff. David, Warden.

He got closer, snakes bleeding from his nose, hissing like Medusa, getting closer and closer and closer and...stillness...clarity and stillness. The blank white canvas oozed color, yellows, oranges, purples, Jared kneeling on Warden's desk, hands fisted into his collar, kissing him desperately. "I love you, Warden...I love you...I love you," he kept stammering, repeating it like a chant, holding onto Warden like he'd been gone too long.

Warden's head didn't feel at all as heavy as it had been, but he still couldn't manage to move his arms as freely as he wanted them too. Shoving Jared off was harder than he thought it would be. He squirmed, furrowing his brow in confusion and irritation while he muffled a "What the fuck, Jared?"

He'd been kissed before by the Mistress, though through most of it he had been having a panic attack. He wanted Alice, not that whore - now this? He'd seen enough of Jared's desires in his Dream Machine. Oh, God he hoped this was a nightmare.

Wake up Warden!

David!

His head was spinning again and he shut his eyes tightly. He knew the colors were back, he could see - but was he really seeing anything at all?

But- he felt real...Jared...Jeff...that wasn't in his head. He wasn't. He almost felt like clinging to that, to keep himself as sane as he could get.

Warden found himself clutching at Jared, his body shaking. "W-what's happening?" he demanded, voice cracking and desperate, eyes searching. He felt like crying, but going into a further fit of hysterics would be very bad for him right now. He went with breathing.

Jared felt Warden fighting with himself, and felt him give up and just cling. He'd never felt so strong in his entire life. He hugged Warden close and fixed his hat on top of his head. "S-sir-" Jared stuttered, pressing his lips back against Warden's. He drew his shaking fingers over the back of Warden's head, keeping them just a bit closer for just a bit longer. "Please, War-War...Please let this be t-true," he stammered against the other man's lips, his heart pounding through his chest. Jared was sure Warden could feel it.

He hoped the other man couldn't taste the liquid courage on his tongue as he pushed the kiss further, desperate for more now that he had the Warden, actually had him. He was so tired of dreaming about this...This solid feeling, the warmth emanating from the Warden who clung to him like a wet cat. "I love you," he said again, pulling Warden closer with his fingers dug into the skinny man's jacket.

Warden's small protests were muffled into a whimper. He felt his chest and stomach tighten, this unfamiliar yet familiar feeling confusing, exciting, and scaring him all at the same time. His eyes fluttered open, at first expecting to see a padded cell, but he was still there. Still with Jared. Still in his office. He could just cry from relief.

He was crying, actually, but he didn't care. Warden just held on, emotions twisting up in him and then spiraling. Had it all been some twisted nightmare after all? If this was a dream, he feared if he woke up he would actually go mad. He wasn't crazy. Superjail was real. Jared was real. _He is right here,_ he thought to himself, trying to keep his breathing normal.

Warden didn't understand though, or maybe he did. Jared loved him? Really? After everything? He kind of knew about Jared's feelings, he damn well witnessed it, but it was strange...when did Jared get all this confidence? "J-Jared," he cleared his throat, moving his head to look up at the accountant since he was sitting up on his desk. "Have I been missing...or something?" There were so many blank spots in his memory. It continued to frighten him. He wanted answers.

Jared's eyes were red from sleep deprivation and long, long lonely nights filled with thought. "You've been gone for years," he said, his voice a bit deeper. Alcohol changed him in so many ways. Maybe his confidence was all in his head. Maybe Warden saw through...It didn't matter. "You'd come back for a week, but you just weren't yourself!" he explained, fixing Warden's clothes in a very uncharacteristically motherly fashion. He stopped and held Warden's face. "Hold onto me again," he said, needing to feel that power, like he was actually strong, useful, desirable. He changed his position on Warden's desk so he had his feet around Warden's chair, keeping him close, trapping him with his long legs.

Long legs...

Warden tried to keep focus, but it wasn't right. None of this was right anymore. Everything had been almost perfect - now- now...something was wrong with Jared. It wasn't Jared...wrong. His eyes searched frantically for answers until he decided to shut them tightly and flail out in order to shove Jared - or whoever this thing was, off of him. "STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, tears streaming more freely. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Wake up !

Jared looked shocked for a moment, but grabbed Warden's wrists, trying to calm him. "Warden! Warden listen to me...Listen, please," he begged. Alcohol changed him, made him better at everything. Maybe it was all in his head, maybe Warden saw through..."It doesn't matter, see? It's you...It's all you. You're changing me. Like you change Superjail when you feel like it. It's your magic," he said, his stutter gone, his hands getting bigger and stronger. "You finally feel like you need me like you need...Alice," he said a bit bitterly. "See?" he showed, spreading his arms for Warden to see.

Warden tried to stop himself from shaking, swallowing a frustrated sob while he forced his eyes to open again. He was still in Superjail. There was still Jared...but...It -it-it made sense. The way he explained it. Magic, magic can work like that. His magic. Of course. Right. He was just doing it subconsciously. Warden nodding quietly, wiping at his face and making himself calm down - but for the life of him he couldn't stop fucking shaking. And he hated it. Hated it. So much. The only sign of warmth was coming from Jared -and even though he was acting different, looking different, it was still Jared...so he hoped.

Warden held onto him again, burying his face into his chest. "I don't...I don't know what's going on anymore..." he said weakly, hearing his own voice tremble like he was a little kid again. His father never wanted anything to do with him when he cried.

Jared pet the back of his neck, his other hand rubbing circles into the Warden's back. "It'll make sense soon. I promise. And I'll always be here for you." The scratch of his voice had softened, becoming a bit deeper and a bit more pleasant to hear. Maybe it was the pride he felt flooding in him, proud of himself for finally being a man. He kissed Warden's temple and held him tightly. "Me, Superjail, Alice...We'll always be here." He gently moved Warden's head back and smiled, kissing his lips softly, his desperate need for the other man's mouth vanishing to a gesture of comfort and assurance.

Warden closed his eyes, his vision blurry from the annoying tears. He still found the kissing strange, and he could taste the alcohol on his lips. Opening his eyes again, he rubbed at them with his hands before getting some of his composure back. He looked around the room then back at Jared...new Jared, he guessed. "How is Superjail? What happened while I... disappeared?" Again, but he didn't want to get into the Time Police.

"Oh sir! It was horrible! We had a war with another dimension, we all almost got killed!" He wished Alice had been killed, but he probably would have gone insane without her monotonous voice telling him to keep it together. He almost saw what Warden did in her, but flushed that thought away, hugging Warden tighter. "We barely survived and managed to rebuild the damaged parts of Superjail, and now that you're here you can patch up the dimensional rift!"

Warden's eyebrows furrowed, concern etching his features while Jared held him. He rested his hands on his accountant's arms while he frowned, looking over at the side. "I don't think...I can do anything right now, Jared," he said quietly. "Wherever I was...it drained me. I can hardly move." He chewed his bottom lip, eyes still searching the office for any signs of this being a lie. He didn't hope for it, but he was scared that this was fake again. He couldn't handle it if it was. "You said I came back before and wasn't myself. What was I like?"

"Sir, it was like you were a ghost! Just a shell of your former exuberant self!" Jared chattered, giving Warden another hug. "We're so glad you're back, sir. Now Superjail can go back to normal, and we can all live happily ever after!"

Jared suddenly jerked his head back to the door, Rowan standing there, monotonous as ever. "Warden's back," she said flatly.

Jared 'pfft'd' "I know that, Alice. He's right here! In my arms!"

Alice 'humphed' and slammed the door. "Faggots."

"Happily ever...after?" Warden had to raise an eyebrow at that and gave Jared a look like he was insane. He blinked and watched as Alice appeared and left. He hadn't seen her in...he couldn't remember how long it had been. "Alice..." he reached a hand at the door before letting it fall to his side with a sigh. "And Jailbot? He's still here?"

"Well, we had some trouble with Jailbot. Seems like only you know his off command! So he's in the basement's basement's basement. We all hope he's lost," Jared told him, ignoring the hopeful look Warden was giving the shut door. He tried to bring that romantic attention back to himself with a little squeeze.

Warden frowned, not liking the sound of what happened to Jailbot. He would deal with it when he felt more like himself. Then he could talk to Alice...maybe get some private time so they could catch up and - Warden stopped, interrupted from his thoughts by Jared's hug. This was a problem. "Uh...Jared...?" he looked up at his accountant, patting his chest lightly while he laughed a little uneasily. "I'm still tired. Had a crazy day, you know. I think I need some rest. We can, uh, talk some more tomorrow."

Jared's arms fell from around Warden and landed at his sides. He knew he should have locked the door...Alice was ruining everything again!

"Do you want me to send in Alice to tuck you in? Read you a bedtime story? She only knew you were gone because I TOLD HER!" Jared shouted, pushing Warden's chair away to set his feet on the floor. He stomped out of Warden's office, slamming the door and nearly bumping into Alice.

"Watch it, squirt."

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH YOU TRANNY."

Alice paused, sunglasses pointed vaguely in Jared's direction.

"I'd switch to decaf," she said before turning and walking away.

Warden stared at the door, blinking slowly. He sighed again, running his gloved hands down his face before crossing his arms. "Well, I'm back in Superjail...but everything's..." he frowned again, biting his lower lip. "Jared's seriously out of it. I should keep my distance from now on," he said as he got to his feet, using his cane to balance himself while he walked out of his office, heading to his room. "I should have asked him about the twins," he muttered, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was at the Warden's door the next morning, unshaven, but with the customary lipstick and sunglasses. She didn't bother knocking and came right into the bedroom.

"Sir, it's five AM. Time to get to work," she said gruffly, before turning and slamming the door shut behind her.

Jared's wake up call was far less polite. "You have math to do. Or some shit," Alice said, via an inmate let loose in Jared's bedroom.

Jared recognized the inmate immediately. "Jailbot! Warden! Help!" he squeaked, even though he knew no one could hear him. Jackknife laughed and shoved Jared out of the way before jumping out his window, falling five stories before a pterodactyl picked him up and whisked him away from Superjail.

Jared sighed. Warden would probably want to spend another trillion or so dollars upgrading Jailbot's camouflage drives to hunt the inmate down.

Jared begrudgingly got dressed, pulling on his brown suit, rubbing his face before setting a pair of black glasses high on his nose. He left his room with some semblance of dignity, glared at Alice as he passed her, and locked himself in his office.

Warden had gotten himself dressed, still feeling odd. He was back in Superjail and he had expected things to be different, but it still didn't feel as right as it should. He sighed, grabbed his cane, and walked out. He needed to get Jailbot fixed if what Jared said was true...and fix that dimensional portal problem. "Where the hell could that be?" he muttered to himself, thinking about asking Jared - but they hadn't exactly left on a good note.

Alice, then!

He found her after a few minutes of searching and caught up. "Alice! You look stunning, by the way," he added quickly, smiling. "Jared said something about a dimensional rift that needs to be fixed. Where might that be?"

"It's all over the place," Alice said flatly, wrestling an inmate. She broke his neck before wiping sweat from her forehead, standing. She looked down at Warden silently, either done talking or expecting him to move.

She finally groaned and pushed Warden out of the way, going through the door behind him.

The Twins were watching this on their screens. They could see the rifts, the pockets of dimensions ripping inmates apart and leaving others retarded and drooling.

They laughed. "This should be most interesting," one said. "Most interesting indeed," the other agreed. They twined their fingers and started smashing buttons on the huge panel before them, ripping apart the pockets and releasing monsters into Superjail.

Jared was furiously working away at a bottle of whiskey before he heard the commotion outside, screams of peril and the like. He sighed, wondering if Jailbot got loose. He stumbled to his office door and looked up. "What the fuck!" A huge screaming tentacle picked him up and ripped him in half like he was nothing.

The Twins frowned. "Oops." They quickly regenerated another Jared and locked him in his office, protecting him from the monsters outside.

"What the fuck is going on!" Jared squeaked, running to his window, watching all sorts of huge and tiny terrible beasts rampage through the yard, tearing apart inmates like dandelions.

"Alice wai-" too late, the door was slammed. He frowned, crossing his arms before he really looked around the place. He stepped over the dead inmate and stared up at the chaos happening in the ceiling. "People really need to learn not to take me out of Superjail," he muttered before letting out a yelp when something huge and deformed fell in front of him. It looked ready to pounce...or something. "Oh god, I gotta find Jailbot!" He ran from it, holding onto his hat while the thing chased after him.

He felt around in his jacket for some kind of beeper, finding it and turning it on. "Come on, Jailbot, you have to hear this," he prayed, finding himself in a dead end. "Fuck." Warden turned around, cane in hand defensively. He was not a fighter. He made Jailbot for a reason. He was too weak by himself. "All right, you freak of nature...let's end this." That didn't sound as threatening out loud than it did in his head - a shaky voice didn't help his confidence. The mutated monster roared, spitting gunk at him. "Euugh, gross! At least keep me clean when you kill me!"

Jailbot burst through the ground, picking the beast up and tossing it away, sending out it's tentacles to pick up Warden for an awkward, squishy robot hug. ":)"

Jailbot snuggled for a second before putting Warden down and going after the rest of the creatures, beating or killing each one. Alice reappeared at some point, grabbing Warden. "You should really close the rift," she said, their faces so close together it could have meant anything, but she dropped him before the temptation grew. She then had herself waist deep in a monster, ripping it apart with her bare hands before she looked up, glasses reflecting light, shining in Jared's eyes.

Jared banged on the window. "I'd help if I could!" he yelled at the glass, but Alice couldn't hear, and she continued devastating the monsters around her.

Jared groaned and brought his chair up to the window, watching the carnage, elbow on the sill, chin in his hands. "How can I compete with that?" he asked himself.

"R-right," Warden cleared his throat, glad Alice had dropped him before she could see his blush. Pulling himself together, he held up his cane again, turning the tip into a large hand as it reached up to a part of the rift in that area, pulling it shut as it sealed over. "One area down," he said triumphantly.

But Superjail was huge. How many were there? "This...is going to take all day," he sighed. "Jailbot! I need a ride!" he called, waving him over. "Take me to all those spots so I can fix this damned mess." Warden could feel most of his magic returning, along with his confidence. He still wondered, however, where The Twins were...or if they had anything to do with it. He had a strong feeling they did. But that was another thing to deal with. Right now he had this to finish. On top of Jailbot, Warden set off to fix the chaos erupting throughout Superjail.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared ran down the hall, the Twins appearing for half a fraction of a second and tripping him up. They laughed their eerie laugh as Jared's papers and lunch were scattered all over the floor. "Damnit!" Jared screeched, gathering his things and continuing to run down the hall, making backward glances to see if the Twins were following him.

It caused him to smack right into Alice's abdomen, his huge forehead nearly touching her silicon implants.

"The fuck is your problem," she rasped at him, but he just skittered away from her, tiny shoes tapping against the floor until he finally stopped in front of Warden's office. He raised a hand and banged on the door. "WARDEN!"

Warden groaned, rubbing his forehead. After getting things back to normal it had tired him out some. He had small shadows under his eyes as he looked up at the door. "Come in, Jared. There's no need to yell." He folded his arms on his desk, waiting. Just what was the accountant freaking out over this time?

Jared burst into the office and threw his lunch dramatically onto Warden's desk, jumping into the chair opposite of Warden, crossing his legs, elbow on desk, chin in hand. He popped open his juice box. "What's up?"

Warden blinked, staring at him blankly for a moment before he shook his head and sighed. "Nothing, really. I'm just trying to catch up on things that I've missed," he said, leaning back on his chair. "Is there anything else I should know about since I've been gone?"

"I dunno, sir," Jared said casually, sucking the juice from the box before slamming it down suddenly, purple juice squirting everywhere. "ARE YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT THE FUCKING TWINS?" He yelped. Ever since the twins had 'regenerated' him, he'd been a little...Off. "And you're not taking any of my financial advice! What am I even HERE for, Warden!"

"I do take your advice, Jared," Warden said calmly, waving a hand. "I'll admit it's not always your full advice. And as for the twins, I'll deal with them on my own time. I'm not feeling my best yet."

Jared glared angrily for a few seconds before he started sweating nervously. "I know that, sir," he said, his eyes flicking away from Warden. He sucked on his juice box more like a scolded kid now, his face gradually heating up. He wondered where on Earth he had gotten the balls to burst into the Warden's office, but was too embarrassed to collect his scattered lunch and leave.

"Is there anything else you want to say, Jared?" Warden asked, his tone sounding rather bored and uninterested, but it could have been just because he was still tired. He needed to get out of his office soon and get something to eat.

Jared's face nearly burst into flames as he tried to think of something to say, and his head actually did burst into flames.

He screeched and leaped from the chair, running in circles, his face melting to the bone before he crashed into the floor twitching.

The Twins appeared, little smiles on their faces. They crouched over Jared. "Mmm, brain pudding." They said in unison, cracking open Jared's head with spoons and scooping out the steaming grey matter.

"What the hell-" Warden's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but since the Twins were there...

He gritted his teeth and came out from behind his desk and headed towards them. "What the fuck do you think you two are doing?" he yelled, fixing Jared before swinging out his cane. "You know, I've been looking for you two. I want answers and if you don't give them to me, you both won't know what hit you because you have forgotten that this is MY world!"

The Twin's creepy little grins didn't falter as they stood to Warden's challenge, eyes on the cane he poked at them. They laughed and dematerialized, leaving Jared to twitch back to life, his face looking like some one peeling an orange backwards until he was flesh and blood again.

Jared threw up, pieces of his brain and overlapping organs spewing from his mouth. "Ugh..." he groaned, wishing he had a tall bottle of whiskey.

Warden was inwardly seething, glaring at the spot where the Twins had been. "They have been doing shit like this often, haven't they?" he muttered more to himself, turning to check on Jared. He grimaced at the mess and helped him up. "You should take the day off."

Jared slapped Warden's hands away. "You don't have to pretend to care about me," he snapped, dragging himself from Warden's office covered in blood and brain juices.

Alice nearly kicked him out of the way, but something inside her twinged with pity and he stepped over Jared as she came into the Warden's office. She opened her mouth to say something but Jailbot blew out half the wall, Jackknife in clawed mechanical hand. ":)"

Warden flinched when Jailbot had crashed in but smiled weakly back. "Good job, Jailbot. Go and put him back in his cell." He looked down at the bloody mess Jared had trailed, frowning before he looked up at Alice. He hadn't exactly expected her to come into his office without being called. "Hello, Alice," he greeted.

"ALSKJADGAF" she literally said before a pterodactyl ripped from inside her, little claws twitching on top of spread wings at it cried out the broken wall, screeching at the top of its lungs.

A flock of giant pterodactyls swooped over Superjail, picking off inmates. One of the biggest, greenest flying dinosaurs landed on the edge of the broken wall, screeching back at the baby. It vomited up limbs and torsos still wearing the bright orange uniforms right into the little pterodactyls mouth.

The real Alice crashed through the door, shotgun in hand. "Get down!" she yelled at Warden, shooting the bigger dinosaur in the neck.

Warden didn't have time to really react, falling to the floor almost instantly while he covered his head. This had to be the Twins again. Just what were they trying to accomplish here? He had to find a way to contain them, but nothing ever worked on them before. He wasn't even sure if any of this was real anymore. He looked up warily at the chaos surrounding him. He felt something raging inside of him, somewhat similar to the inner child, but he knew it wasn't that.

Warden got back onto his feet, fists clenched. "STOP!" he shouted as loud as he could, finding that everything had frozen in place. He had never done that before. Did it even effect the Twins?

The Twin's ears did perk. They exchanged glances and appeared in Warden's office, seeing that everything here had frozen, and outside, too. With a little searching they found the entire dimension had frozen in time. Being pan-dimensional, the Twins were unaffected. "You've gained our attention," they said, their little grins reappearing.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Warden asked, his tone casual, but his body language was anything but. He looked ready to tear them a part if he could, his glasses nearly tinted red. "Just what are you two accomplishing here by doing this? The last time Superjail went to hell you both left and came back when I returned to help fix it. Why are you doing this? What is the point?"

The Twins exchanged another set of looks before they snickered. "Point?" they asked. "We're beyond points, Warden."

"Of course," Warden said coldly, his expression rather chilling as he approached them. He was laughing, but it was anything but normal. "Let me guess, you both think you are beyond punishment too, right? You don't think I can't ban you from ever entering Superjail again? You may not be affected from within Superjail, but I can make it so you will never step foot in here again. If you do, I'll make it so you never exist." He pulled out what appeared to be the Time Police's device. "I can find you in the past, from when you were first created. I can completely obliterate you." For once in a long time, the Warden radiated pure maliciousness. There was no humor, there was no punchline. He was completely, unutterably serious.

The Twins stared at the device before starting to laugh themselves. "Okay," they said in unison before taking Warden back in time, to their 'creation'. Mists of time gathered around them before it was sucked into a giant sexual looking orifice, and they were in the womb. The baby Twins grasped each others hands before birth, spewing them out from a fire crotch to be scooped up by an old, skinny man dressed conspicuously in purple.

Alice's gruff, wheezing voice could be heard. The old man gained a sudden look of malice toward the screaming baby twins, but looked over at an Alice of the same age. His face softened and he nearly teared up as he put the babies into Alice's strong arms.

"Boys," he said sadly.

The Twins suddenly grew in Alice's arms and leaped away from her, turning the old man around, changing him back to his younger self.

"What do you think, Warden?" they asked.

"That doesn't...make any sense!" Warden glared at them, frustrated. "How can I believe anything you show me? You've done nothing but try to screw me over!" He ran his gloved hands through his hair, tugging at it.

The Twin's shrugged, their eyes on Warden. "Are we really?" they asked, showing Warden a snap of 'Life without Twins', the entire dimension a barren wasteland, the Warden trapped in a time loop of playing with blocks in his father's office.

Warden watched, feeling his head hurt more than he could imagine. "Then why are you trying to ruin Superjail?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Should he have even asked? Every answer just made it make less sense.

The Twin's shrugged again, giggling with their mouths closed like they were trying to stifle themselves.

"I fail to see how this is funny!" he snapped at them, glowering. "Stop destroying everything I make and stop killing my coworkers!"

"No," the Twins sat Warden in his chair behind his desk and waved good bye, unfreezing time.

The pterodactyls and Alice waged war in his office, Alice winning using only a shotgun and bullets made of her own testosterone.

How was he going to fix this now? There was nothing he could do. Of course, the next day would continue like none of this happened - but it would just start up again. Warden cradled his head in his hands, pressing his forehead against the desk. Why should he even try anymore?

Jared was in nearly the exact same position in his own office. Even the freaky dinosaurs couldn't rouse him. He groaned, shooting out one arm to grab hold of a little bottle that moaned as he touched it. He brought it to his lips and the noise was almost orgasmic.

He sighed out a tired sob and tried to block out the noise of screaming coming from outside.

Warden just decided to end it, bringing night-time instantly as the sky changed. He made the chaos go away for the time being but felt completely exhausted afterward. He slumped in his chair, hand over his face. "How long is this going to go on..."

Jailbot burst through the door, transforming his shape into a little, unfriendly looking metal cat. He jumped all over Warden's desk before settling on his lap, nestling his head against Warden's belly, 'purring' loudly.

Warden lifted his head to look at the unfamiliar form. "Jailbot, what are you doing?" He sighed, knowing that answers were nearly impossible to get here anymore and just let it be, patting the robot on the head while he stared out the window, resting his chin on his hand. "Everything is wrong now, Jailbot...I can't fix it."

Jailbot's little cat arms lengthened as he wrapped them around his creator, hugging him tightly, purring loudly.

Warden smiled briefly, closing his eyes. He should just head to his bedroom, but he couldn't find the strength to get up, let alone walk out. This wasn't exactly the most comfortable position, but he didn't care. At least he still had Jailbot to rely on, for however long.

Jailbot seemed to sense the Warden's thoughts and a little propeller sprouted from his back. He whirred and lifted the Warden, cat arms still around him and brought him to his bedroom, setting him in his bed and pulling the covers up before getting in himself, turning back into his big bulky robot form.

"Thanks, Jailbot," Warden said tiredly, rested his head against the cold metal. He wasn't looking forward to the morning, but for now there was some peace.

Jailbot was still purring, it's tentacle like arms curling around Warden's waist and hips gently, the ":)" still beaming on his face. He dimmed it, though, to keep Warden from getting upset at him.

Jailbot churred, bringing the rest of Warden's body closer to his metal shell.

Warden was too tired to refuse the contact and just let it slide for now. Albeit, Jailbot was cold, but at least he had blankets and it wasn't like Jailbot was untrustworthy. He had been programmed to take care of him, after all.

Jailbot brought out another two tentacle like arms, though they were much smaller and thinner. They gently explored the area around Warden's jaw and neck, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding his suit jacket off. Jailbot's little arms splayed out against Warden's collar bone, ghosting touches along the sensitive skin curiously. The larger, thicker arms wound their way around Warden's body like a boa constrictor giving a gentle hug, exploring his ankles, calves and belly with the same gentle curiosity.

Warden squirmed a little, his brow furrowed while he frowned. "What...are you doing...?" he mumbled, shivering from the cold metal tentacles against his skin.

Jailbot's verbal processors never seemed to have been installed, so the robot showed the Warden what he was doing, pulling back the blankets a bit. His large arms worked off the Warden's purple pants and set them neatly aside, the cold metal coming into contact with his warm, sensitive skin. Jaibot explored higher up Warden's legs, twisting around the inside of his thighs, drawing little pictures in his soft skin.

His smaller arms played around Warden's lips, caressing his cheek and mouth before experimentally poking between his lips, meeting his tongue.

Warden's face flushed a deep red, feeling heat traveling through his body. His protest was rather incomprehensible due to the tentacle teasing his mouth. He tried pressing his hands against Jailbot's form to push away, but he was pretty wrapped up. The Warden did not want to acknowledge that he was getting hard. It wasn't like these instances happened often.

Jailbot let out an excited beep, getting carried away and pushing the rest of his small tentacle arm down Warden's throat.

The larger tentacles spread Warden's legs, touching the heating flesh, exploring around the curves, his second tentacle drifting past that to his entrance, pressing against the taut ring of muscle, teasing.

Warden's eyes watered while his gag reflex was fighting with the tentacle in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, his body quivering from the many different touches around his body. He jerked when one of Jailbot's tentacles was teasing too close for comfort, his eyes shooting open in surprise.

Jailbot watched happily as ever, pushing the larger tentacle inside of his body, making it smaller to help him ease in, but then expanding as he wriggled deeper and deeper inside, the tentacle in his throat expanding a bit as well before drawing back to let him breath.

Warden gasped, catching his breath before letting out a cry while Jailbot entered him. He tensed up, his face burning hot while his cock throbbed and began dripping. "J-Jailbot..." he shuddered, nearly writhing.

Jailbot churred again, slowly drawing out the thick tentacle, careful of his metal ridges and he pushed back inside. He sat up, then, bringing the Warden with him, lifting him from the bed, one tentacle inside him, the other supporting his weight, his two smaller ones, playing with his lips and ears. He seemed fascinated by Warden's face, not having one of his own, and poked a small tentacle into his mouth, teasing his tongue to come from between his lips so he could see it and explore it, following it back down Warden's throat.

Warden started to loosen up, his energy limited due to the day's events. He let out a moan, letting Jailbot do what he wanted. Warden's eyes were half shut while he started slowly licking the tentacle that was in his mouth. His pale skin looked incredibly flushed now. He let out another sharp cry, his body bucking up from the overwhelming sensation. Warden bit his lip, sweat forming on his forehead while he craved release as his body just grew hotter and hotter.

Jailbot brought his other thick tendril from around Warden's ankles and curled it around his cock, stroking him quickly, increasing the vibrations in the other tentacle to start sending out tiny shocks of electricity into him.

Warden gasped loudly, his vision blurring once he came. He felt incredibly lightheaded, his body trembling but otherwise motionless after the climax. He breathed heavily, his eyes barely open. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Jailbot gently let him go, his arms, tendrils, tentacles retracting back into his big boxy body like snakes back to their homes. He took a moment to cover Warden back up with blankets and nestled beside him, the ":)" glaringly bright.

Warden fell asleep almost instantly, somewhat curled up beside Jailbot. There was no telling how he would react in the morning over this. Would he even remember?

Jailbot pulled him closer and went into sleep mode, his engines whirring quietly, making it sound like he was snoring softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared hicoughed, the whiskey bottle falling from his hand as he tried to lift his head, his eyes bloodshot, saliva sticking to his nose and mustache. He nearly fell out of his chair, miserableness taking him over. He looked at the clock, and looked outside. Morning already? His voice nearly hurt inside his own head. The jail was full of sleepy pterodactyls, some cuddled up with limbs or living inmates, snoozing peacefully. Jared scowled and flung open his office window, throwing his whiskey bottle at the closest snoozing couple, smacking the dinosaur on the head, waking the beast.

Jared almost instantly regretted it, but his hang over just made him angry. "You're a dinosaur! You have no business here!" Jared yelled at it, waking the rest of the dinosaurs who looked up sleepily at their agitator. The inmates were woken by the shifting pterodactyls and instantly panicked, realizing where they where and what with.

Chaos once more.

Warden woke up to the sound of chaos going on outside. He winced, his body feeling strange as he tried to get out of bed. He ignored the sight of Jailbot as he hurriedly got dressed without thinking of just making his clothes appear back on. "I have to think of something to make this stop," he said to himself, leaving the room to head to his office. He needed to find out where the hell these dinosaurs were coming through to get here.

Jared was caught up in the talons of a pterodactyl, being carried off. He screamed and screeched and vomited, trying to bite the things ankles to let go of him. It was carrying him to something that looked an awful lot like a port-a-potty. It swooped into the tiny half shack and the entire thing disappeared, Jared as well.

Warden fixed his hat and used his cane to keep his unsteady balance. He still didn't feel right and kept himself out of the chaos as much as he could while he tried to bring himself into different parts of Superjail. "There has to be a source the Twins are using. If I could find it and close it I'd at least get a break."

Alice and Jailbot were on the field, battling the dinosaurs, ripping them to shreds. Inmates got caught in the crossfire, but that happened all the time.

Even Jackknife could be seen bounding between the winged beasts, though it looked like it was more for his personal enjoyment then doing anything productive.

The Twins appeared by Warden's side, watching the carnage. "Ooh, some one got lucky," they said without looking at him. "Too bad Jared isn't here to see this." They slyly looked over at Warden without turning their heads. "Where is Jared?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about and how should I know? I have an entire jail to save right now. I don't have time to worry about one single person. Now get the fuck out of my sight," he snapped, hurrying past them when he felt a presence of another rift not too far off.

For once, it seemed, the Twins listened and disappeared, though having them out of sight was almost more dangerous.

The teletoilet sized rift suddenly burst open, throwing out hundreds of different types of hungry dinosaurs and showing Warden the way in.

The Earth on the other side of the portal was jungle, hot, humid and filled with plants and bugs twice the size of Warden. The sky, however, blazed a deep gold, a second, red sun in the sky above the yellow one. The Warden saw through the other side and was glad to have at least found the cause of his recent trouble. He didn't feel right about closing it just yet, however, as if something important was out there. No way in hell was he going to go out there alone, but he couldn't leave Superjail without Jailbot or Alice. Frustrated, he kicked the teletoilet. "This is complete bullshit! Can't one thing go right today?" His eyes widened as he formed a grin. A clever idea popped into his head. He hurried off once more to create something quickly.

A Miniature robot much like the kind one would see on Mars was thrown into the rift. Warden held the remote and wore goggles over his glasses, giving him the perception of the robot. "If there is something of importance out there I can easily find it and get this over with."

The pterodactyl that held Jared prisoner had carried him not to far away and was trying to feed him to her young.

Jared screeched angrily, beating off the first young dinosaur, vomiting, and fending off the second, screaming like a warrior the whole time.

Warden used a radar system he added onto the robot. If there was something that should not be there, it would find it. As he sped through the terrain he spotted a red blip up high but the robot couldn't get a further reading. He sighed. "Might as well check it out." He activated the flight mechanism and set it off in the direction. He thought a head as usual and planted laser guns so it could fend off the dangerous creatures. If he created Jailbot, he could create more efficient things. He just had the doctor usually make his ideas real for him.

Warden was still a little rusty in design, but so far this thing was getting the job done. He stuck out his tongue in concentration, eyes narrowed. "Come on, where are you..."

Jared caught sight of the little Warden shaped robot and gave the pterodactyl a heroic punch before flailing at the robot. "WARDEN! WARDEEN!" He yelled at it, getting his head pecked by the hungry birds. "It's a meteor!" he said, pointing at the red sun.

"I can see that, Jared!" Warden snapped over the transmitter. He actually hadn't known until Jared pointed it out, but he wasn't going to admit that. Pressing a button on the remote, the robot grabbed Jared by the ankle while another robot arm beat the pterodactyls to death. Warden directed the robot to return with Jared dragging with it. "How the hell did you even end up in that place?"

Once he got the accountant out of there, he closed the rift before the meteor fell. He let out a sigh of relief before crossing his arms and glaring at Jared. "You are so lucky I thought there was something in that place I needed. Otherwise I would have closed the rift with you inside."

Jared was still grouchy from his hang over and threw up, barely missing Warden's shoes. He almost cheered up at being 'needed', but threw up again.

Warden grimaced, lifting his foot and backing up so Jared's spew wouldn't splash onto his nice clothes. "What the hell, Jared? What's wrong with you?" He looked a little worried. Jared had mentioned before that he had gotten back into drinking.

"I have the stomach flu, sir. And your methods of rescue aren't really gentle!" Jared explained, standing, holding his stomach and trying to figure out an explanation for his bloodshot eyes.

"Uh-huh." The Warden didn't exactly look convinced but he didn't press the matter further. "Whatever the case, just get some rest. Alice and Jailbot can get rid of the rest of the dinosaurs so things should be fine later. I don't want you working on anything when you aren't in your right mind."

Jared nearly snapped something back about Warden never being in his right mind but shut his mouth. "Yes, sir," he muttered, feeling every muscle droop with exhaustion, emotionally and physically. He slunk away to his office, passing Alice and Jailbot as they fought over who got to kill the last dinosaur.

He wound his way through the maze of a ship and finally stumbled into his office, picking up a bottle of scotch and taking it to his tiny bed, nestling with it like a teddy bear as he tried to get some sleep.

Warden wiped his brow, glad that the problem was over with for now. He felt his stomach grumble and decided to head down to the cafeteria for some food. He hadn't eaten at all yesterday. Hopefully the rest of the day would be relatively "normal" by Superjail standards.

The disgusting lunch ladies brought out a fine lunch for the Warden, setting out all sorts of meat (presumably from the dinosaurs, a money saving tip from the sleeping accountant) and a few little sprigs of vegetables here and there for garnish.

"Sir," they grumbled.

Warden gave a slight nod of thanks as he tied a napkin around his neck before he began to eat. It was a hell of a lot better than that damn institution gave him. The new meat really wasn't half bad. Good thing they had plenty left over due to the massacre. When he was done, Warden walked back to his office, stretching a little before sitting down at his desk and propping his feet on top of it. "Feels good to be in control again," he said happily to himself.

The Twins chose this time to appear, sitting on Warden's desk. "How did you like today's adventure?" they asked, surveying the bloody mess outside still being cleaned up.

Of course they had to come in to ruin his mood. He rolled his eyes, sitting up. "You know the answer to that so I'm not even going to bother saying it. Get out of my office."

"Mm, maybe we should go talk to Jailbot's memory processor." The Twins giggled together. "I'm sure it would make for an entertaining movie night."

Warden narrowed his eyes. "What are you two going on about?" God, he hated them.

The Twins looked at him, almost startled. "You don't remember?" They giggled again, knowing something Warden didn't.

"Remember what?" he snapped, his voice raising. Warden was getting sick and tired of their games. He was supposed to be running the show, not them.

The Twins clapped their hands and Jailbot came running, covered in dinosaur. He was clearly embarrassed, though, when he saw Warden had witnessed how easily he obeyed the Twins. He settled on the floor in Warden's office and tried to turn off.

The Twins stopped him, though, pulling open his front panel to reveal a screen. They pressed a bunch of buttons and Jailbot nearly burned through the floor with embarrassment as his second last recording was played, the Warden being taken by his silvery tube arms.

The Twins giggled and nearly shoved Warden's face in it. "Aren't you glad we gave your precious Jailbot some new lines of code?"

Warden caught himself, his face starting to turn red when he saw the footage, but his embarrassment didn't stay long. He was beyond angry with the Twins now. First, they wrecked Superjail, then they torture his accountant, then they mess with /his/ robot and invade his privacy.

Warden quickly turned around, landing a punch directly into one of the Twin's face fast enough that he couldn't teleport away. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS-" he nearly screamed, the rest of his words literally censored in his own world while he kept beating the crud out of at least one of the damn freaks that did nothing but drive him mad.

The other Twin watched with a silent, morbid stare as his brother was beaten the snot out of.

Jailbot growled and picked up the Twin that wasn't being beaten and beat him up, thinking it would make the Warden less upset with him, thinking this was all his fault.

Eventually Warden stopped, his rage dissipating as quickly as it came. He blinked, as if he didn't even know how he got in this situation. He pulled off of the bloody twin and wiped his gloves on his jacket. He turned and saw Jailbot and called it off. He knew he hadn't killed them but he did enough damage from what he could tell. "Jailbot...take them to the Doctor, would you?"

Jailbot trilled and picked up both Twins by their ankles, taking them down to the old Doctor.

Warden received a call.

"You want me to fix them or kill them or give them crab claws?" the Doctor asked.

"Do whatever you want, Doctor. I think I'm done with them," Warden answered with a heavy sigh. "I just don't want to see them because I know I'll end up seeing red again." He needed to get a hold of one of his old DL Diamond CDs.

The Doctor hung up the phone and strapped the Twin's down to two separate steel beds, though they managed to wriggle free enough so they could grasp hands.

Jailbot came back to Warden's office and transformed back into a cat. He purred as he pushed open the door, but quickly morphed into a small dog, laying on his belly submissively, looking for forgiveness for the recording what had happened between them the night before, and for making Warden beat up the Twins.

Warden sighed as he glanced down at the morphed Jailbot. "I'm not mad at you, Jailbot. It wasn't your fault. They messed with your programming. I'll fix it for you later. I have a headache," he muttered, rubbing his temples with his hands - gloves still stained with blood.

Jailbot turned back into a little white metal cat, resembling one of those hairless cats, thought without skin, either. He crawled up Warden's lap, headbutting his belly before kneading him, purring and looking up at him. Warden smiled briefly, patting him on the head before buzzing Alice. He wanted to see how bad the body count was. He would have to bring a lot of people back from the dead tonight, he imagined.

Alice answered from the shower. "Yeah," she said gruffly.

"Oh, sorry, Alice - I didn't realize you were busy. I'll make it quick, eheh," Warden cleared his throat. "What were the casualties for today? An estimated guess would be fine."

"600," Alice told him, ignoring the Warden's suggestive laugh. "Is Jared dead?"

"What? No," Warden answered, confused. "Why would you think that? I just sent him not to long ago to his office to get some rest. I dealt with the Twins, though. I don't think they'll be messing anything up anytime soon," he said all too happily.

Alice 'Hmphed' and whispered a 'damn' under her breath before turning off the speaker, finishing her shower, ignoring the soap stinging the normally fatal bite and claw marks. All over her hairy body.

Jailbot kneaded Warden's belly, purring as he clambered up Warden's form and walked across his shoulder, his little metal paws kneading tension out of them as he rubbed his cheeks all over Warden's ears and neck.

Warden frowned, having expected more from Alice but the day had been off from the start. He closed his eyes, letting Jailbot knead at his shoulders. He definitely needed it. He rested his head on his arms that were folded on top of his desk.

He just hoped this wasn't going to be a complete repeat of last night. Hopefully Jailbot knew better now.

Jailbot thrummed happily, adapting his cat form to have a little metal tongue that he used to lick at Warden's cheek, butting his head against him. He settled finally across Warden's shoulders, his tail curling around Warden's neck loosely.

Warden lifted an arm to pet Jailbot before he decided to take a short nap. If anyone needed him, he'd still be in his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared woke up. It had been a month or so, he'd woken up before, but he was doing it again.

The alcohol that had been stashed around his room had long since dried up, and Jared was starting to feel better.

The Twins were quieter, but still causing havoc. It was indeterminable if that wasn't really all they were there for.

Alice hadn't changed a bit, except when Jared walked by her, he could almost look at her without having to crane his neck.

Jared wasn't sure where these growth spurts were coming from, but he didn't acknowledge them for fear that is was the Twins trying to fuck with him.

He'd grown a bit of stubble to go along with his mustache, though with him looking better rested and his stress being internalized, it made him look rugged instead of dirty.

He rolled off the bed, scrubbed his face, and drew his hands back to look at them. They were nearly proportional to his face.

They were still small and pretty sweaty, but it was so...

Jared got up and picked out a suit, letting out a disappointed sigh seeing that it was too small. What on Earth would he wear?

He started sweating a bit more. How would he get to work? Do his job? Were there even clothing stores in Superjail? He swallowed his panic and called the Warden.

The Warden sat at his desk, bored, chin resting on his hand when he heard the phone ring. He glanced over at it, having forgotten he even had one nearby. It wasn't like it was used much at all. He picked it up. "Hello?" he called into it, inwardly praying that it was Alice. Sadly, he knew it wouldn't be. That left Jared. Great. "What is it, Jared?" Warden tried not to sound exasperated or annoyed when he asked. It wasn't easy.

"None of my clothes fit, sir," Jared answered, trying not to squeak when he talked, though he found the timbre of his voice had gotten much...smoother. He coughed, trying to clear whatever it was making him sound -sexy- out of his throat. "I don't know what's happening! Is there somewhere I can get clothes in Superjail?" He asked, keeping his panic fairly well internalized. But how would he even get to the store if there was one? Even his underwear was tiny on him.

Warden ran a hand down his face. Should he even ask why Jared wasn't fitting in his clothes? The accountant certainly sounded odd, but it was obvious it was still him. "Hold on, Jared. I'm coming over to your room. I'll see what I can do." He could just conjure up some clothes, maybe some ridiculous ones just to humiliate Jared for kicks. He hadn't had a chance to do that lately. Warden was feeling a lot like himself again. He hung up before Jared could make any protests and waltzed on over to the room, knocking on it with his cane. "Open up, Jared."

Jared grabbed a handful of sheets and wrapped himself in them, trying to calm his thundering heartbeat as he opened the door, his cheeks red but his eyes clear. He looked up at Warden, but only from about an inch, his massive head having shrunk to accommodate a normal sized body. He was rather thin, having grown so quickly and having been too busy to really have a decent meal dealing with the consequences of the Twins and Warden having disappeared.

"Sir! Come in," he offered shakily, moving out of the way to let the flamboyantly dressed man into his office/bedroom, strewn with paper, clothes and some dishes.

Warden looked utterly confused by Jared's appearance and stepped in almost warily. "You weren't kidding," he muttered, his eyes studying Jared's obvious change before he looked around the room with a distressful frown. "Haven't had time to clean, I see." He sighed, trying not to make sense of this sudden predicament and just took off his hat and pulled out a similar dress of clothes that Jared wore before, only much more fitting. Warden's size, but a little larger in case they wouldn't fit perfectly. "Did you just wake up looking like that or is there something you want to tell me?" Warden asked, arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at his accountant. "Did you make a deal with the twins?"

Jared nearly exploded just hearing the name out loud. He contained himself, and started sweating again. "No, sir, I would never!" he shouted. He covered his mouth, having expected his regular screech to come out. And, you know, yelling at your boss never ended well.

His face went red and he was unsure if it would still be okay to take the clothes Warden was offering, expecting him to pull them out of reach. Jared adjusted the sheets around him awkwardly, staring around his room, doing math problems in his head.

"No, you wouldn't. I doubt they'd make one with you anyway," Warden said casually, waving the suit in front of Jared. "Well? Do you want these or not?" He looked miffed that the accountant wasn't being nearly as compliant as he usually was. Then again, Jared wasn't the midget he was used to pushing around. Warden had to admit, though, he did look better like this...and sounded less annoying. He smirked slightly, finding the blush on the accountant's face amusing.

Jared grabbed the clothes, holding them. "Yes sir, thank you," Jared piped, noting how big they were. They were so much bigger then his other suit, still laid out on his bed, looking like something a very dull baby would own.

Jared looked back at Warden, sweating again. How exactly did you ask your boss to "get the fuck out" of your room? "Sir, I need to get dressed," Jared said meekly, wiping sweat from his now fairly average sized forehead.

Warden waved a gloved hand, unfazed. "Fine, fine, whatever. I wasn't going to stay and watch you, Jared. Sheesh," he said before walking out, closing the door behind him. He yawned, stretching a bit before he headed down to the cafeteria for some lunch. He wondered if Alice had noticed the odd change in Jared.

Alice was chewing a mouthful of something that looked suspiciously like she had beaten it to death. Her glassed eyes were like the eyes of a statue God, impotent and terrifying. Every inmate within twenty feet coward over their trays.

Warden got himself a tray and sat down beside her, smiling up at her. "So, how has your day been, Alice?" he asked cheerfully. So far the day was looking a tad more interesting. He took a bite of whatever it was - today's mystery meat he guessed, ignoring the taste while he waited for Alice's answer.

Alice grunted in response. She could regale her adventures in the basement with the squid monster that was tearing up inmates, or tell Warden that she'd found out were the Twins slept, or a manner of things that she found out during her rounds. But she didn't give a fuck if Warden knew any of it, she didn't give a fuck, it didn't matter, and she was almost done eating. "Fine."

"That's good," Warden said, oblivious to her obvious attitude towards him. "By the way, have you noticed how Jared's been changing lately? I had to get him bigger clothes. Who knew he'd hit a growth spurt at forty," he laughed.

Alice had noticed something about the little accountant. He was still too skinny and short to really look at, but if he kept at it, maybe worked out about sixty hours a day for two years straight...Alice shivered, though it was barely visible. She picked up her tray and utensils, dumping them on top of an inmate that screeched in fear as she stomped out of the cafeteria.

Warden blinked, watching her go. "Huh, well, whatever," he sighed, barely finishing his food before tossing it away before he headed back up to his office. He thought about checking on Jared but he wasn't the guy's nanny. Warden sat back down in his office chair and tried to plot something clever to do for the rest of the day.

Jared had gotten himself into the new clothes. They fit a lot better then Jared would have guessed, though they sagged awkwardly in a few places on his boxy body.

He liked being in clothes again, though, and sat at his desk, his mind wandering as he got his work ready for the day. He tried not to think about how much taller he was, or how Warden had given him this suit, or that Warden had seen him basically naked (though wrapped head to toe in bedsheets), but on the last thought his mind wandered. He tapped his pencil against his desk idly, cheek in hand, misty eyed, the snug pants on his legs getting snugger, the Warden's hands unwrapping the sheets like present paper, his purple leather gloves finally meeting Jared's skin, exploring his chest. As Warden's hands got lower, Jared forcibly shook himself from the daydream and buried himself in paperwork he didn't really need to do, red faced and sweating.

"What are you up to, Jared?" came the Warden's voice behind him, looking over him at the untouched papers. Warden had grown bored in his office and had entered Jared's without even announcing himself. Hell, he didn't even use the door. He tapped the accountant's now normal sized head with his cane. "Hey, you okay, buddy? Have you been drinking again?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jared jumped out of his skin, his skeleton letting out a panicked scream and tumbling to the floor in pieces, his skin stuck to the ceiling like tacky party streamers.

Warden looks unamused as if he'd seen this a bout a hundred times. "Really, Jared, shouldn't you be used to this by now?" he sighed, putting the accounted back together effortlessly before taking Jared's seat at his desk, propping his feet up. "You need to relax, honestly. Don't you still have Mr. Diamond's CDs? Stop letting them collect dust."

"That guy was a menace!" Jared snapped, hand clutching his chest. He sat back down opposite of Warden, though his eyes couldn't meet the man in purple's. "Sir, what are you doing in here?" he asked, finally looking at the Warden.

"I got bored. That and I'm a tad curious about your sudden change," Warden shrugged, folding his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Alice isn't much of a conversationalist lately and it's not like Jailbot can talk. I should probably work on that."

Jared made a lovely comment about Alice inside his tightly shut mouth. "I haven't changed," Jared muttered, figuring denial would be the best way to stay this way. Just ignore it and it won't go away, right? That's how things seemed to work at SuperJail.

"Uh-huh." Warden didn't look convinced but he let it drop. As amusing as panicky Jared was, he'd rather not pick up the pieces again. He frowned, thinking back at the place he had been held at for so long. "Jared, were you there at any point in time?" He should know what he was talking about if he was. For some reason, Warden felt there was a connection with the doctor at the asylum and Jared, but he didn't know why.

"There?" Jared asked, his entire face looking like a confused dog's. "You mean where you were?" he asked, fingering the sleeve of his suit jacket. "No, sir. None of us knew where you were. But I..." His face went hot again, remembering the day the Warden had reappeared. "I was in your office when you started coming back," was all he said, wondering if his head was going to burst into flames of shame again.

Warden snapped his fingers, sitting up. "That's right, I remember that now!" To an extent. He rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess that makes sense. I was seeing two people at once. I still don't know how I got there in the first place, though. But I don't have to worry about that again," he said confidently, leaning back in the chair again. He faintly remembered Jared on top of his desk and saying strange things, though. Something about love. He shrugged it off.

Jared looked like he might cry until the Warden just brushed it off so casually. So that was that, then. He squirmed awkwardly in his seat, feeling like he was wrapped in sheets again, and instead of unwrapping him, Warden was making out with Alice.

He didn't mention that he had been in the Warden's office, drinking and...smelling his clothes. Jared shut his eyes, willing the memory of the smell to leave him and his now straining erection alone.

Warden glanced over at Jared, looking slightly concerned. "You all right?" The accountant looked more sweaty than usual. "You aren't still sick, are you?" He did not need him sick on the job again. There was tons of papers on his desk after all. They had to be important for Superjail. Probably all the ideas the Warden had before he vanished.

"I was never sick," Jared snapped rather bitterly, but it scared him. He sunk lower into his chair, really wishing he had left his stash of alcohol intact. "Look, sir, I'm really busy-" he said in a little voice.

Warden crossed his arms, not at all pleased with Jared's behavior. "Then if you aren't sick, what 's wrong with you?" He narrowed his eyes at him, much like a glare, especially when Jared had pretty much told him to leave. He was fed up with how everyone was acting around him lately. He was not taking this from Jared of all people, either.

"I'm in love with you!" Jared finally barked, angry and hurt. Upon realizing what he said he visibly tried to protect himself from getting hit or yelled at or just...hurt. His entire head was beet red and it traveled down his neck with every throb of his heart beat.

Warden stared, his face blank at first until he let those words sink in. The scene from before resurfaced and he frowned, brow furrowed in all seriousness. When he really thought it about Jared's behavior recently made more sense now. "I don't see what the big deal is, Jared," Warden finally said, standing up and picking up his cane. "Who isn't in love with me? There's nothing wrong with that, it happens to everyone," he said casually while heading back to the door. If Jared wanted him out of the office, fine. He'd find something else better to do.

Jared face palmed. He turned in his chair, his big hands on the back of it, normal sized pleading eyes in a normal sized blushing face. He almost opened his mouth, almost asked, but sat back down, playing his fingers nervously in his lap. Of course Warden didn't love him back. That much was obvious.

Warden looked back at Jared one last time before he shut the door behind him. He rubbed his forehead, sighing again. That man was difficult. He better get his work done. So much for amusing himself for a few hours. Maybe the twins interfering more often wasn't such a bad thing at this rate. It didn't feel right without him witnessing carnage. He yawned, slinking back to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Warden sat down next to Alice as always, though he didn't look as ecstatic as usual. The food looked worse than it did at lunch time. So not romantic. He should really get that fixed. He sighed, poking at the green ooze with his fork. He wasn't expecting Jared since the accountant had been sulking in his office for who knows how long. Warden had sort of been doing that, but he sulked /around/ Superjail at least. "This has got to be the most boring day in history," he muttered.

Alice grunted in some sort of agreement, tossing back her own green sludgy...stuff like a champion. Or, well, like she always did.

Jared's stomach grumbled noisily. He groaned and lifted his head from the puddle of drool it'd been laying in. He looked at all his paperwork, neatly filled out, stacked and ready to...Jared groaned again, looking away from the tidy stack of work he'd finished in a flurry of adrenaline brought about by the emotions he was trying to block away.

The rest of his bedroom/office was dismal at best. He'd have to clean that, too. But for the first time in weeks his body actually demanded food from him. He looked at a clock by his bed, squinting to see it properly and groaned. Everyone would be at dinner now. Even the Warden. But his stomach raged at him like a woman scorned and he patted it. It nearly bit his hand off. Alright, fine, fine.

He got out from behind his desk and made his way to the cafeteria, getting his tray of slop and looking for a seat. Of course once he looked around, every inmate took up as much space as possible and laughed at him. Although the table of trannies and known gays were patting seats beside themselves enthusiastically. Jared almost considered it.

He set his tray down in front of Alice and Warden with a sad little 'clink' and sat down without looking up.

"Well, look who decided to leave his little hovel," Warden said, a tad surprised to actually see Jared. He smirked, an idea forming. He really had nothing else better to do and teasing Jared was always fun. Warden finally used his spoon to scoop up some of the green slop and without really looking at it, slipped it in his mouth. Jared would have to eventually look at him and the way he was slowly licking off what was left of the spoon. Too bad the slop wasn't white. It was salty though.

Jared did happen to glance up, mostly to look at Alice with a mixture of scorn, jealousy and longing. His eyes happened to land on Warden and his entire face beamed red like he'd just been burnt. He quickly shoved his face back to his food, though he found the hunger that had been barking at him in his stomach had moved lower. His face went even redder as he dared a look back up to the Warden.

Warden was trying so hard not to burst out laughing as he bit his lip to regain his own composure. This was just too damn easy. Honestly, when was it not hard to torment Jared? Warden kept a suggestive expression while he scooped up some more, this time licking it clean off. He didn't even look at Jared, knowing that would just give him away. He didn't want this game to end just yet.

Jared watched, entranced, his hands slipping from the edges of the table to his lap, resting on his thighs. God, he was almost trembling. He tried to remember the last time he'd felt like this. Not aroused, that was basically any time he was alone with the Warden. But like he actually -needed- to touch himself. This changed to when he had actually really last touched himself, and quickly rounded back to the way Warden's tongue moved on that goddamnfuckingAlice. Spoon, on the spoon.

Warden continued, purposefully getting some on the side of his mouth before he licked it away with his tongue and made a happy little sound. From the corner of his eye he could see Jared's reactions and felt quite proud of himself. Jared was hopelessly attracted to him. It was cute.

Jared wasn't sure if his face could get any hotter. His fingers twitched wantingly towards his own groin, but he was surrounded by inmates, and the Warden was looking -right at him- with that stupid fucking -spoon- in his mouth instead of Jared's -stupid fucking cock.-

"Sir.." he croaked weakly, or he thought he did. It came out rather baritone and demanding. It sort of scared Jared.

"Hmm?" Warden answered. He took the spoon out of his mouth slowly, licking his lips as seductively as he could. He wondered how long it would take for Jared to break and give himself away.

Jared suddenly felt utterly trapped. His boss had chosen the worst time to come onto him. Why hadn't this happened five hours ago when they were alone? Jared hadn't been nearly as terrified of his erection then. But now, he couldn't do anything. If he tried to escape, everyone would see it. If he didn't move, he might stand a chance, but he also might bust a load in his pants if the Warden tried to do anything else. He started getting sweaty, trying to figure out how to make this situation any better.

Alice watched Jared squirm with a secret pleasure, though her mind was on him with huge, bulging muscles, worshiping her shoes. In fact, that's what she thought of when she looked at anyone. Except the Warden, but she happened to catch what he was doing to Jared and almost, almost, almost smiled. This harassment was almost worth it.

Warden went on with eating when Jared didn't say anything, but his methods continued to be suggestive, especially when he decided to move to what appeared to be something close to pudding. It was the pathetic dessert, but it did taste better than the green stuff. "Mmm." Warden's tone continued to be suggestive as well, his tongue rolling across the head of the spoon, eyes half closed. He could do this all day. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

Jared's hand shot across the table, grabbing Warden's wrist and successfully gaining the attention of nearly every living person in the cafeteria. Jared was shaking, his fingers white around Warden's suit sleeve. "Sir," he said again, low and demanding. He wasn't sure whether to tell him to stop, or go, or to just take him right then and there. That thought scared him, of leaping across the table and fucking the Warden right then and there with everyone watching them. But it thrilled him e-

"WARDEN!" he cried hoarsely, panting. He slapped a hand over his mouth, breathing loudly from between his fingers and only managed to tear his eyes away from the growing wet spot on the groin of his pants to look up in terror at the Warden. And the rest of the inmates. And Alice. Smug, stuck up Alice.

Warden hadn't exactly expected that kind of reaction, but he cracked a grin nonetheless. He would have clapped if Jared didn't have such a tight grip on his wrist. "You okay there, buddy? You look a little flustered." Oh, he was such a dick sometimes. All the time. He almost felt bad for Jared. Almost. "Looks like you spilled a little something on your pants," he added casually, trying not to snicker once he started biting his lip.

Jared flushed with humiliation, the tips of his ears burning all the way to his toes. He couldn't seem to get his hand off of his mouth or Warden's wrist, and just sat there, watching Warden trying so hard not to laugh and feeling -sick-. He started to sweat and shake again. He was already getting hard again. He panicked, on the verge of tears. It was the abuse. It was always the abuse. He suddenly tore his hands from Warden and his mouth and ran screaming from the cafeteria, up a zany flight of stairs and into his office, slamming the door shut and barricading it, panting and wiping his face.

The entire cafeteria burst out laughing, which caused hearty back slaps, which caused knife fights, and before any one knew, there was a full blown riot.

Alice didn't have time to laugh as she got to work kicking ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Warden managed to get out before the riot got even worse and took a deep breath. Well, that had been fun. Now what? He probably made Jared's situation worse but he shouldn't really care about that. Jared was just an accountant who was obsessed with him. Yet, Warden didn't feel as accomplished as he had felt when he started teasing the guy. The look on Jared's face before he left...

Warden frowned, wondering if he should check on him. Jared might start drinking again and Warden really didn't want to deal with that. He whistled to himself, ending up at Jared's door. He knocked, studying his invisible fingernails while he still wore his gloves.

Jared had nearly torn apart his room again, looking for any drop of booze still lingering. He was midway sucking on a stain on his pillow when the knock came. "WHO IS IT," he snapped vehemently, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything or nothing. Just nothing. "UNLESS YOU'RE A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU," he barked, going back to sucking ravenously on his pillow, rocking to himself.

He had never, ever felt that humiliated before.

"It's me, Jared, come on," Warden said, hands on his hips. If Jared wasn't going to open the door soon he was going to walk in anyway. "It was a joke. No need to get your panties in a knot." He started crossing his arms, glaring at the door. "You're so insecure about yourself it's too easy not to set you off like that. You can't really blame me."

Jared snapped. "YOU MADE ME CUM IN FRONT OF THE INMATES! IN FRONT OF ALICE! IN FRONT OF YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING EMBARRASSING THAT IS?" Jared shouted. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME!" He bit through his pillow and threw it petulantly against the door. He was going to have a temper tantrum, dammit, and he was going to feel better afterward.

"I bet you haven't in a while, hm?" Warden pressed, making the door open with a wave of his cane before stepping in and ducking from whatever Jared was throwing next. "I guess I have better skill than I thought," he smirked, obviously proud of his "work". "And really, the inmates will soon forget it even happened. I really don't see the problem here. It was all in good fun. You really need to lighten up, Jared."

"LIGHTEN UP!" Jared launched himself at the purple suited menace, grabbing the lapels. If he had been his regular height he would have had his feet on the Warden's ribcage, but as tall and dashing as he was now, his feet stayed firmly on the ground. He nearly lifted the Warden off of his own feet, though. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT EVERY SINGLE DAY IS LIKE FOR ME! BETWEEN YOU AND ALICE AND THE INMATES AND THE FUCKING -TWINS- I NEVER GET A BREAK! NEVER. GET. A. BREAK!" He yelled in Warden's face, fury and embarrassment stoking the heat in Jared's face. "EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY IS RUIN JARED'S LIFE DAY!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a little chicken shit all the time you wouldn't be treated like you are!" Warden shouted back but not nearly in the same volume. He tried to get Jared's hands off of him, not exactly happy about being lifted off the damn ground. "You make it too damn easy! You literally do it to yourself, Jared!"

Done.

Jared punched Warden square on the jaw, panting like a deranged animal. It was like he was drunk, but instead of a burning amber liquid is was burning rage. He took a step away from Warden, but only to let him fall, his arms spread, his fists clenched, ready for a fight.

Did he just - no fucking way. Warden staggered to his feet, hand wiping blood from his lip. He looked utterly shocked at the sight of it. He couldn't even be angry. Jared. Fucking JARED just punched him. He laughed. Quietly at first until he nearly lost it. Warden slowly recovered himself, wiping a tear from his eye. "Wow, Jared. I had no idea you had it in you." He licked at the cut on his lip, seemingly ignoring the fact that Jared looked like he was ready to hit him some more times.

Jared shook the thought of cowering and asking if the Warden was alright in favor of kicking his abdomen with the point of his shoe. He slapped away that stupid fucking hat and continued to kick the shit of the purple suited menace until his legs got tired.

He hauled him back to his feet with a strength he hadn't possessed before and punched him again in the mouth, loving the crack of his knuckles against his boss's teeth and their blood mixing in his mouth and Jared's hands. He finally dropped the Warden, panting, wiping his mouth and shrugging off his now sullied brown suit jacket. He sniffed and picked the Warden up again, almost a completely different man with different hands, and a strange look in his eye. "Are you done?" Jared asked the Warden darkly, eyebrow raised.

Warden coughed, wincing. He had to have a few cracked ribs, while he tasted plenty of blood in his mouth in which he tried to spit out. He had not expected this at all. Fuck, everything hurt. With one eye closed and probably swollen now, he looked at Jared. His vision was blurry - his glasses were either off or broken now. "Yes..." he coughed out, wincing again. Warden had half a mind calling Jailbot right now, but he doubted his voice would be able to travel that far in his condition.

Jared broke down immediately, crouching, shaking and sweating as he tried his best to stop the bleeding and patch the Warden up. He was nearly in tears, his fingers visibly trembling as he gently picked the busted glasses from the Warden's face and set them aside, picking little shards of glass out from around the Warden's eye. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" he stammered as he tried to put his boss back together, eyes big with worry. He stopped himself after a moment though, conflicted. He slowly pulled the rest of the glass out of the Warden's face, no longer looking like he was going to cry, and looked a little stoic.

Warden coughed again, wishing he hadn't. It hurt his chest to even breathe at this point. He tried closing his eyes, gritting his teeth while Jared pulled the shards of yellow glass that was left of his glasses out from under his eyes. So much for a boring day. He certainly got what he was asking for in more ways than one.

Jared slapped Warden's face roughly after he had finished picking out the glass. He was tempted to aggravate it further, but left it with a tired groan. He sat back from Warden, his legs spread, sitting back on his butt. He draped one arm over his knee, the other resting over the wet spot on his pants, now covered in his own and the Warden's blood. "Sir," he said with the same tone he had used in the cafeteria, though he was far less concerned about his erection now.

Warden tried to sit up, regretting it while he clutched his chest. There was definitely something broken, but he refused to cry about it. He glared at Jared with one eye before spitting out more blood from his mouth. "What?" His voice didn't sound as strong as there was a little shakiness to it, but he didn't let that get to him.

Jared grabbed him roughly by the torn lapels of his suit and forced their mouths together, though there was less strength behind it then desperation. He didn't care if it hurt the Warden to breathe. He'd try to take out every possible pain and pleasure he could from the purple suited man to make up for a fraction of the torment he'd caused him.

Warden tried to beat at Jared's chest so he could get some air, his eyes looking ready to roll in the back of his head. Passing out right now would not be a good idea. He needed the Doctor, but he doubted Jared was going to let him go so easily right now. He gasped for breath, though it was much more shallow than he would have liked, the pain in his chest making his eyes water against his will.

Jared parted from him, most of his viciousness gone. He let out a soft, sad sigh and kissed the cuts around Warden's face, his hands tearing apart his yellow shirt and greedily feeling up the skin beneath as his mouth traveled back to Warden's. He jabbed the bruising kick marks on Warden's belly, groping them with skilled yet inexperienced hands.

Warden hissed through his teeth at the pain traveling through him just from a simple touch. He kept himself from crying out at how much it hurt. He was shaking from it, tears forming in the corners of his eyes while he kept them squeezed shut. He never could deal with pain very well.

Jared pushed him back, laying him flat against his bedroom/office floor and looked him over, his motions jerky and uncertain, everything conflicting inside of him as he reached out to prod and pinch the growing masses of dead blood beneath Warden's skin.

He couldn't think of anything to say, but his erection throbbed at this new power he had over the Warden of Superjail. He shivered, nearly cumming in his pants again. He bowed his head, caught his breath, and laughed. "'You do it to yourself,'" he said mockingly, spreading Warden's legs at the knee, fitting their hips together. It was awkward for Jared, his body being so different, and now he was even taller, perhaps an inch or two taller then Warden himself. His mustache blended seamlessly into a beard, his arms rippled with muscle, the dress shirt and suit pants being stretched to their limit.

"W...what are you...doing?" Warden panted, still struggling with his breathing. It wasn't as bad, since he could at least heal faster in Superjail. There was no telling how long it would take for him to get the strength to fight back, not that he would stand a chance against this new Jared in full recovery. With what strength he had at the moment, he tried to crawl backwards away from Jared.

Jared grabbed his wrists with a bruising grip and used his hold to shove Warden's entire body down, back against Jared's warm, rocking hips. "What does it look like I'm doing, sir?" Jared asked, though the 'sir' was mocking as Jared shuddered from the contact. "You were right, it has been a very long time," he said, letting his head tip back as he let out a low moan.

"S-stop it, Jared-" Warden still struggled, but with his lack of strength it was hardly noticed at all. He bit down on his lip, knowing this was not going to end well for him. This was not Jared. Not /his/ Jared. The twins had to have had something to do with this. Warden shut his eyes tightly again, decided to not even try to move. If he let Jared do this it would be over soon.

Jared maneuvered Warden's arms, sensing the lack of motivation to get away coming from Warden. He felt a flame of anger burst to life inside of him. He kept it quiet, though, saving that energy. He nestled himself close against Warden's battered and bruised body, trying not to think that it was him who had mistreated his boss like this, and wrapped Warden's arms around his neck, kissing his jaw timidly. This, this simple gesture that was so similar to a hug, nearly broke every angry bone in Jared's body. He buried his face into Warden's neck and shook gently, unaware of how quickly traveled his emotional range was at this particular time.

Warden muffled a pained whine, being moved around still relatively painful, despite his quickened healing. His head was swimming, his thoughts everywhere while he noticed his arms were around Jared. He blinked slowly, in a daze. He smiled as if he wasn't even sure what was going on anymore and just held onto Jared a bit more firmly than his original limp hold. "Is'okay..." he mumbled, disoriented.

Jared broke then, sobbing as quietly as he could into Warden's neck, though the quiver of his back gave it away. He curled around Warden a bit tighter, his own arms circling beneath Warden's waist. There was what the Warden needed, and there was what Jared needed, and Jared hadn't gotten all that was due to him yet.

He stayed as still as he could for a long while, even after his sobbing had died out. He immediately felt embarrassed, his face going red against Warden's neck. "Am I fired?" he asked, his deeper voice muffled by the skin against his mouth.

Warden shook his head, or at least tried to. "No...no one else would want this job..." He coughed, tasting blood still in his mouth and cringing. "I don't want...anyone else." Warden sniffed, knowing he had basically admitted his need for both Jared and Alice. They were really all he had aside from Jailbot. No one else could possibly put up with him for as long as they had. Even when he had vanished twice, they still were connected to him. He felt like he should apologize, but his ego was still at work.

Jared's red cheeks came into view as he raised his head, looking over the damage he had done. "I love you," he said again. He would have said it even if Warden had fired him. He lowered his lips to Warden's and closed his eyes, kissing him softly at first, but the pressure of the Warden against his own body soon drove that kiss to baser instincts and he kissed the Warden with a deep seated hunger, rocking his hips against his purple suited ass.

Warden's eyes widened at the unexpected kiss, his first instinct to struggle. He had been in a similar situation with the Mistress, only it had been far less painful. He tried breathing through his nose when it appeared that Jared was not going to pull away from his mouth anytime soon. He didn't feel right with the accountant rubbing up against him. Warden finally tried to take a gasp of air, panting while his chest healed up some so that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did earlier.

Jared let him breathe, sliding one hand from underneath him to grip his thigh, pulling his leg up and hooking it on his waist, moaning softly, his eyes shut tightly. He bowed his head as his gentle rubbing became more insistent. "Sir...!" he panted, moaning a bit harder as his straining erection ground furtively against Warden's groin. "I'm sorry for hitting you..." he breathed against Warden's cheek.

Warden shivered, feeling heat travel to his groin, in turn making his face turn red. This really wasn't supposed to be happening. His eyes were opened wide if only out of shock. Warden didn't say anything, choosing to chew on his lip instead.

Jared kissed him again, bringing both hands to Warden's waist and trying to work down his purple suit pants. He noticed Warden hadn't said anything, but he noticed the blush on his cheeks and the fact he wasn't trying to get away. He lifted his hips from Warden's for a moment, unzipping his purple suit pants and tugging them down awkwardly, kissing beneath his jaw and slowly working down his neck, nipping and tonguing the flesh from his collar bone to chest and taking greedy mouthfuls of his belly, leaving irritated red marks all over his torso.

Warden squirmed, his face still heated while he watched Jared work his way down. He could feel his cock twitch against his underwear which only made him bite down on his lip harder. How was Jared of all people able to get him like this?

Jared let out a soft moan as he got to the waist of Warden's briefs, his hands wandering Warden's torso and thighs, gripping and groping greedily as he shouldered both of Warden's legs and laid flat on his belly, gently tugging down his underwear and pressing his nose against his erection, looking up at him for some sort of confirmation or permission.

Warden nodded, knowing at least this wasn't half as humiliating than getting it in the ass. Jared had calmed down too, from what he could tell. Warden finally found his voice again. "Have you actually...done this before?"

Jared went red, biting his lip. He started getting shaky again, and started to unwrap himself from Warden's legs. "No-" He nearly squeaked, or he thought he did, but it came across much more masculine than that. "Is that okay?"

Warden tried not to smirk at Jared's reaction, not wanting to set him off again. He cleared his throat. "Well...you have to learn sometime, right? I'll tell you if you are doing it wrong." He vaguely remembered what all the Mistress did to him. It was scary, but it was also amazing. Thank god Jared couldn't read his thoughts right now.

Jared blushed harder and nodded, though he shook when he lowered himself back down to Warden's groin, his tongue appearing from between parted lips and tentatively tracing it around the ridge of his cock, sucking at the head, all the while his eyes turned up to Warden.

Warden watched, his breathing under control now that his body had healed considerably well for the time being. He shuddered, his cock growing harder. It wasn't like this happened often for him. Jared wasn't that bad at it so far, either.

Jared let his eyes close, taking in more and more of Warden's cock, letting go of one of Warden's legs to reach back and start kneading himself through his own pants, moaning softly as he tried to figure out what would feel the best with his tongue, pressing it along the thick vein as he sucked, making a wet slurping noise with each movement.

Warden bit down on his lip again, his toes curling. He tried to keep his responsive noises quiet, though his face only seemed to flush more when his body arched towards Jared's mouth.

Jared let out another moan as Warden started pushing himself into his mouth, his fingers fumbling with his own fly. He managed to get it open and stroked himself nervously, though he kept his eyes shut and took as much of Warden's cock into his mouth as he could, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Jared broke away with a gasp, the hand on himself moving quickly with a sort of desperation as he returned his mouth to Warden's cock, sucking greedily, his tongue pressing harder just beneath the head.

Warden's fingers curled into fists at his sides, gasping when Jared pressed harder. He nearly tensed up, feeling the pressure building inside of him but he didn't want to let it go so soon. He could last a little longer, though his now heavy panting said otherwise. Warden closed his eyes, his attempt in quieting himself failing horribly.

Jared moaned around Warden's cock, his own breathing labored as his own pleasure built inside of him, making his hands shake. He pulled his lips from the Warden's erection and moved back up his body. "Warden, sir, please, I need to be inside you. Please, sir," he pleaded, his straining, weeping erection prodding Warden's thigh.

Warden opened his eyes again and stared at Jared, conflicted. It was bad enough when Jailbot did it - Jared too? At this moment, though, his body was winning over his mind. "O-only if you have lube or something..." the Warden managed to say, his face beet red now.

Jared flushed, looking around. "I..." He'd never done this before, why would he be prepared? He spotted a lonely bottle of lotion by his bedside and blushed harder. That bottle had been sorely neglected for the past six months...

Jared untangled himself from Warden and went to fetch it, squirting some into his hand as he returned. He looked down at Warden, looking over his healed, flushed body with something like greed.

Warden had hoped that Jared wouldn't find anything, but he didn't have very good luck today. "Great," he mumbled under his breath, not liking the look Jared was giving him. He would so regret this in the morning, he just knew it.

"Sir..." Jared breathed, looking to his handful of lotion as he got back onto his knees. "Have you..." he asked, his face turning redder, if it was possible. He didn't say anything else as he got to his knees, between Warden's, and stroked his cock with his slicked hand, still nervous about touching Warden.

Jared's handsome face contorted in his conflict. "Sir, I want you so much," he said, his deep voice hardly above a whisper as he slowly pumped his own flesh.

Warden's face colored again, feeling completely awkward and turned on at the same time. He knew he wasn't going to last more than a few minutes if Jared kept this up. "Have I...what?" he pressed, hoping to delay it and somewhat change the subject.

Jared gathered his courage and slid his smooth, slick fingers past Warden's balls, rolling them between his fingers and continuing to his ass, rubbing the pads of two fingers against his entrance. "Ever been with ah- anyone like this?" he asked, his eyes shut, implying their current position, Jared's fingers poised to enter him.

Warden hissed through his teeth, nervousness setting in while his body shivered at the coolness of Jared's slicked fingers pressed against him. "N-no, not really..." He wasn't going to tell Jared about the incident with Jailbot. No one else needed to know about that. No one needed to know about this incident either.

Jared had to stop to keep himself from cumming once he slipped the tip of his finger inside the Warden, his lips pressed in a thin line, his eyes shut, his finger wriggling inside the Warden's incredibly hot body. "Oh my god..." he gasped, pushing in deeper, splaying a hand across Warden's belly.

Warden tensed up, vaguely remembering how it felt when it was one of Jailbot's tentacle arms inside him. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut while his fingers clutched the ground. He could feel the wet pre cum dripping from his cock which only made it harder for him to strain for control.

Jared added another finger hastily, finding that Warden's body took them rather easily. His nervousness was quickly slipping as need took over, his hand moving from Warden's belly to his chest, grasping a nipple and twisting it roughly, rolling the tiny nub between his fingers. "You're going to feel so good," he breathed.

Warden muffled a yelp when Jared played with his nipple. He almost glared at him, but the new finger inside him distracted him, making his body hotter and increasingly more needy. He swallowed another noise while he kept stopping himself from cumming. 'Fuck!' he thought to himself, sweat forming on his brow.

Jared got impatient, taking his hands and fingers from Warden's body and guiding the tip of his cock in instead. He nearly lost it then, but a quick bite to his lip and he fought the orgasm back. He panted, moving his hips smoothly into Warden with a long, low, intensely pleasured moan. "Fuck, Warden, fuck...Sir..." he panted, holding Warden's hips as he let himself in.

Warden let out a sharp cry, the sting not something he was used to, especially since he was still sensitive from the fight earlier. Reflexively, he held onto Jared's arms to have something to hold onto while his body tried to adjust to Jared's surprisingly large member. Warden's eyes watered while he bit down on his lip harder, tasting fresh blood from where it had busted earlier. He could feel his cock almost burning, ready to let go but Warden kept fighting it, the pain helping.

Jared finally was completely inside, his warm cock throbbing and twitching inside Warden, just as desperate for it's own release. "Oh sir...You feel so..." He couldn't speak as he moved his hips, just little bits at first, but soon he was rocking steadily into him, every breath an airy, gruffy moan of pleasure. He shivered at the touch of Warden's hands against his arms and lowered himself to his elbows, one hand going back to keep Warden's hips lifted, the other tangling in his short black hair.

"Hnng...ah!" Warden couldn't hold it any longer. He felt like he would burst at the seams if he kept it in any longer. Jared's movements inside him were enough to set him off. He came almost instantly, his fingers tightening their grip while his hips rocked against Jared so he could have some friction. He panted heavily, unable to quiet himself.

Jared didn't last much longer, bursting with a hot splash of cum deep inside Warden. But he didn't stop moving. His erection hardly ebbed at all as he continued to thrust into him, laying flat across Warden' torso and grabbing his wrists, holding them at either side of his head with a bruising grip, his teeth clenched tightly behind his clamped lips, his breath coming hot and noisy from his nose.

"J-Jared...!" Warden's attempt to squirm was pointless. It only helped the thrusting if anything. He could feel the impossible rush of blood back to his groin every time Jared hit the spot deep inside him, making him shudder and arch up against him. Warden's cock was growing hard again, his heavy breathing turning into soft pleas and moans. He turned his head to the side, eyes barely open and stinging from the sweat and minor wounds from the glass.

Jared took the chance to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of Warden's neck, his grip tightening as his own noises of pleasure escaped from his slowly slackening jaw. He bit at Warden's jaw, then started tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.

The sound of Warden calling his name made him shudder and move faster, the wet slap of their skin echoing in the pathetic room.

Warden writhed under Jared, the biting and thrusting driving him to the edge again. He barely had the will to control himself as everything was now driven by lust. He faintly struggled against Jared's hold on his wrists, wanting to at least try to touch something. He could feel the returning buildup making him feel like he was about to float somewhere far off in the distance.

Jared finally opened his eyes to see Warden beneath him, begging for more with his body. It made him lurch, his grip faltering on his wrists as he impossibly got faster, his back arching as he drove himself deeper, his noises caught in his throat. Jared could hardly breathe for the pressure around his cock. He finally released Warden's wrists and grabbed his hips, slamming their bodies together viciously.

Warden kept his eyes shut while he instantly grabbed onto Jared, digging his nails into his back once his thrusting became more erratic. He let out a struggled cry when he came again, making his grip weaken. Warden felt dizzy, his body shivering from the release. He looked ready to pass out.

The nails in his back and the sudden tightness around his cock made Jared lose it, spilling again deep inside Warden, but this time he stopped, panting hard, wrapped around his boss, his cock slowly softening inside of him. Jared kissed Warden's cheek, making their mouths meet sloppily. "Sir..." he breathed against his skin, having yet to pull out. "That was..." He stopped talking, preferring to catch his breath and keep the Warden as close as he could.

Warden tried to catch his breath with him, but he didn't look like he was ready to say anything close to coherent. He could barely open his eyes again, his body limp as it could be. He wasn't sure if he could call what he was feeling bliss or shock. Probably a combination of both.

Jared slowly pulled out of him, rocking back to his knees, lifting Warden with him as he stood. His limbs trembled with aftershock as he carried Warden to his tiny bed, laying him down and coordinating his limbs enough to lay down beside him, pulling the cover over them both. He didn't want to think about how awkward this was going to be tomorrow, or he'd start sweating again, so he just wrapped an arm around Warden and kept him close, kissing his forehead.

Warden was too out of it to protest, not that it would have done any good. His eyelids twitched before he tried to open his eyes, the kiss having stirred him some. His eyes looked up at Jared who was holding him. His lips barely formed a smile before his eyelids drooped shut again and he was fast asleep.

Jared followed him in sleep not too much later, though he didn't sleep easily, stressmares eating up most of his night. Mostly revolving on how Warden would deal with...what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Warden woke up, his entire body aching. He didn't want to move, even when he realized he was curled up against his accountant, naked. His face flushed and he was suddenly more awake. Jared snoozed lightly beside him, hugging Warden closer as he felt him shift. He murmured in his sleep, saying something about dinner for kangaroos.

Warden chewed on his lip, trying to think how he could get out of the situation without alerting Jared. He blinked, mentally slapping himself. Warden made his body turn flat as he slid off the bed and poofed on his clothes and new glasses before quietly heading to the door.

Jared groaned in his sleep, his large hand pawing empty space. He let out a disappointed noise and started to wake up, but seemed to stop himself, his handsome face drawn in subtle, sleeping stress. Warden quickly slipped out, closing the door quietly before he practically ran to his room to take a needed, long shower. Hopefully Jared wouldn't bring it up later.

When the Warden finished his shower, he got dressed again and went to his office, slinking into his chair. It hurt to sit.

Jared woke up not much later, still pawing his empty bed. He sighed and woke himself up, taking a shower himself and getting dressed. He decided to lock himself in his office and do paperwork until he was needed elsewhere.

Warden still sat in his office, thinking. He rubbed his shoulder, his body still aching from the beat down he received last night. He was healing nicely, but the bruises were still there. Jared's bite mark on his neck stuck out like a sore thumb. Warden frowned, fixing himself tea out of thin air.

Jared continued to work through the day until the afternoon, his stomach grumbling angrily. He sighed and stood up, putting on his suit jacket and looking in the mirror. Just as handsome as...ever.

Warden had been wandering outside his office most of the day, ignoring everything. Even the inmate carnage didn't grab his attention. Eventually he went to the cafeteria. Same routine. He sighed and sat down at the usual table and poked at his food. he wasn't even hungry. "I thought yesterday was dull..."

Jared came down to the cafeteria, getting his tray of...food? and looking for somewhere to sit. he groaned as the "Gay table" waved him over., and seriously considered it again. But he sat in front of Warden and Alice, sullen.

Warden didn't even try anything when Jared sat down at the table. There really wasn't much point to it. he sat back in his chair and studied his gloved fingers.

Jared looked up at him finally, and blushed. Though, when his eyes landed on Alice he gave a triumphant smirk and sat a bit straighter. Warden sighed, not really paying attention as he took a drink of whatever the lunch ladies served. He thought about asking Jared how the paperwork was going, but decided not to. It wasn't like he cared anyway.

Jared turned his attention back at Warden and sighed himself, going back to his miserable tray of food. He didn't really even know what to say to the man, his boss. He'd beaten and fucked him in a span of an hour. What do you say after that?

Warden finally forced himself to eat something, trying not to think of what he did yesterday - last night. He grimaced. "I need to hire new chefs."

Jared nodded in quiet agreement, his foot brushing against Warden's beneath the table accidentally. His face went very red as he continued the touch, wondering how Warden would respond.

Warden glanced down at the table when he felt Jared's foot and frowned. He didn't say anything about it, though. No point, really. "I'm heading back to my office," he muttered before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. He wasn't feeling right. It was probably the food. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before he kept walking. Warden tried not to take notice to the warped vision he was slowly starting to see.

Jared went red and poked at his food miserably, but Alice turned her head to watch Warden stumble out of the cafeteria. She 'hmphed' and finished her food, uncharacteristically putting her tray where it belonged and leaving the cafeteria and Jared alone at the table.

Alice caught up with Warden. "Are you alright, sir?" she rasped without looking down at him.

"Just...fine," Warden answered, his tone not exactly agreeing with his statement. He stopped walking and rubbed a gloved hand down his face. "Probably caught something. I'm going to lie down..." He started walking again, his steps a little shaky.

Alice nodded and parted ways from the Warden, going to do her own thing while Warden went to his office.

Jared finally gave up on eating and dumped his own tray in the garbage, returning to his own office.

Warden finally landed in his office, though he found it hard to even recognize the floor. It kept looking like the swirls were moving and it made him sick. Covering his mouth, Warden hurried to his desk and sat down. He needed to calm down. To relax. Taking a breath, he fumbled in his drawer, looking for one of DL Diamond's CDs. They had always helped before.

The Twins appeared for a moment and lounged on Warden's office furniture in illogical places and positions. "Feeling...ill?" they asked, chuckling.

Warden nearly jumped out of his chair, having not expected to see their faces so soon after what happened. He glared quickly after. "You put something in that drink, didn't you?" he glowered. He never trusted them. Never would.

The Twins shook their heads, rearranging themselves on top of Warden's wardrobe and desk.

"This has been no fault of ours."

"You did this entirely to yourself."

"What the hell are you two going on about now?" Warden huffed, crossing his arms. He kept his eyes on them, ignoring the changes going on around him. Just hallucinations. He'd be fine.

"You need to go back."

"You're not ready yet, " they said with their scary tiny smiles and their unblinking eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Warden snapped. "Get out of my office unless you want a repeat of my fist in your face," he hissed, ready to call Jailbot if he needed to. If they were threatening to take him back where he thought they meant, like hell he'd go compliantly.

The Twins snapped their fingers and rose walls that looked like the ones Warden had been trapped in before, though a simple push could topple them. "Do you remember what it was like, Warden?" they asked chuckling, making snakes and a little Doctor Jeff appear, asking how Warden 'felt' about this.

Warden nearly fell back out of his chair, eyes wide while he scrambled to his feet. He shouldn't be overreacting. It wasn't real. They were doing this. "Stop it." Why did his voice sound so small? He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, things better be back to normal. Or as normal as Superjail should be. Warden felt for his desk, gripping it before he slowly opened his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff was sitting in the corner of the asylum room, his legs crossed over each other, a clipboard balanced on his knee. He was rhythmically tapping his pen against it, speaking softly and slowly. "When I count to three, you will open your eyes..." he instructed, glancing at his watch and back to David. "And be awake and alert. Three..." he counted down, getting up from the stool and stepping towards David. "Two...One...David?"

Warden struggled with himself, knowing if he let go now it would take forever to get back. He didn't want to leave, too afraid to lose it all again. However, he wasn't strong enough to fight it.

His eyes were open. The blurred vision was back. He flinched, seeing the figure not too far off. There was a name being called, but he didn't recognize it yet. "What...?"

Jeff sat in front of David and quietly looked at him, his brown eyes looking between David's. He finally sat back and looked down at his clipboard. "How is Superjail, David?" he asked, doing something with his pen and the paper on his board.

DavidWarden blinked slowly, a small frown forming. He was trying to think of what happened - what Superjail was. His mind felt foggy, heavy. He didn't like it. "That's...not my name," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Jeff looked at David, his eyes hard, his mouth set. He was scrutinizing. He finally looked away, scribbling something down quickly. "Do you know where you are?" he asked, looking back up at him.

He was confused, opening his eyes again, wishing he saw something different but was still met with the blurry figure and the cold room. He found he couldn't move his arms, either. Panic started setting in. He wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't right. He didn't want to be here. "I don't belong here..."

"Don't worry, you're safe," Jeff said soothingly, though his tone turned insistent when he re-voiced wanting to hear about Superjail.

Superjail. Superjail. His eyes widened, pupils shrinking. "I finally had it back to normal...I mean, it wasn't perfect but things were getting better...I need to go back!" He bit his lip, struggling in what he found to be a straight jacket. "Why-why did you take me away?" He looked frantic, searching for some kind of sign that this was all a nightmare. He was Warden. WardenWardenwardenwar...den...

He started shaking, eyes squeezed shut once more. "Can't...be here...wanna...go back..."

Jeff scribbled down something else. "David, I need you to listen to me," he said forcefully, setting down his clipboard and putting hands on either side of David's head. "Open your eyes, David."

"No. Nonononono-" he shook his head with each no, refusing to open his eyes. He couldn't. If he opened his eyes now, he was afraid of what would happen. He shrank away from the hands, trying to kick with his bare feet to get the doctor away from him. "Leave me alone!"

Jeff was forced to let David go and backed off, picking up his things and sighing, going back to sit on the stool, wishing he could order himself a scotch and water to pass the time until David would be willing to talk again.

He sat in his corner, shivering while he curled his legs closer to his chest. He couldn't do anything else with his eyes still shut, holding back tears of frustration. Why wasn't he back where he was supposed to be? He was in Superjail. He was. This wasn't real. The Twins did it...a mind trick. If he could just get a hold of Jailbot...

A knock on the door scared Jeff out of his skin. He looked at the little view port and saw Rowan's gingery gold hair. He stood up and opened the door. Rowan stepped in, giving a sympathetic look at David and a tray of food and medication.

They exchanged quiet words before Rowan left, sending David a last look and shutting the door.

"Look, Rowan has brought you something to eat," he said, pushing the tray towards David. "Looks like it might actually be edible."

"Stop calling me David," he said shakily, still refusing to open his eyes. He wasn't even going to try to look at the 'food'. Not that he'd be able to eat it successfully in his binding. "Go away..."

"Don't you want to get out of that jacket? You can't starve to death here." Jeff chewed on his lip thoughtfully, wondering if it would be good practice to bribe a delusional patient with their own delusions. "If you're dead you can't get back to Superjail, can you?"

Warden - that was who he was. He refused to forget. "You will just...put me back in it..." he muttered while he tried to stop shaking. The room just kept getting colder. "I'm tired of being tricked..."

"It's not a trick. You know you have to get back in it, and so do I. It's not a trick, it's a fact," Jeff said matter of factly.

Warden kept his legs bunched up against him, fighting with himself with opening his eyes. He was obviously not going back to Superjail yet. He also hadn't eaten. The smell of the food brought his hunger back. He cracked open an eye, his vision completely hindered due to the lack of glasses and teary eyes. "Fine."

Jeff smiled at the concession and walked towards David, helping him to his feet from behind and undoing the clasps on his jacket. "No sudden movements, understand?" Jeff said, releasing David completely from the stained white jacket, folding it over his arm.

Warden...wasn't sure if he felt more vulnerable in the straight jacket or out of it. He had been wearing a thin hospital gown underneath it, but he was thankful he at least had the white pants. He didn't like the white. He felt like he would vanish into the walls. He rubbed at his eyes, hands trembling. It was even colder now.

Jeff brought a pair of rectangular glasses out of his pocket, handing them to David. "You can only wear these for a little while, enjoy it," he said with a small smile.

He took the glasses, putting them on. It almost hurt his eyes while they tried to focus. It caused him to lose his balance, his hands quickly reaching for something to grab onto, the closest being the doctor. He tried not to look at him, knowing he would be acknowledging the reality of this place.

Jeff supported him quietly, though it took a fair deal of control to keep it professional. "You're alright?" He helped him back onto his feet, keeping his hands out for David just in case he felt like falling into them again. "It's been while since you could see properly, hasn't it?" he asked, trying to think back to the last time David had been allowed to wear glasses.

"N-no...I was just wearing them earlier..." he said, trying to gain his bearings and keep his mind set on Superjail. They were not going to convince him that he was delusional. "I'm fine..." He slowly walked over to the tray of food, managing to keep one of his hands on the doctor until he was close enough and sat down. It didn't exactly look good at all, but he was feeling sick from not eating.

Jeff sat opposite of his tray, twisting an end of his mustache. He watched the food disappear from the plate into David's mouth for awhile before he spoke again. "Feeling better?"

He nodded, quiet. He knew that after he was done he was going back in the jacket. He wished he had eaten slower, but it was too late for that. He rubbed his eyes again.

"How do you feel about talking now? I might get you into the excerpt field if you want to stretch," Jeff offered.

"There's nothing I want to talk about," he said tiredly. Especially not to this man. The doctor only pretended to care. Did anyone care? He wanted to be back in his room and curl up in his bed.

"Alright, I can wait." Jeff said, holding up the jacket for David to come get into. He obviously trusted David a lot more then he should, but he couldn't help himself. "You have to get back into the jacket now."

He stared at the straight jacket, seeing it more clearly now for the first time, really. It made him feel sick in his stomach, knowing he was about to be put back in it again so soon. "Right now...?" He swallowed, trying not to panic.

"Yes. Or we go for a walk and we talk," Jeff said, jingling the jacket in front of him.

He looked between the jacket and the door, thinking fast. A walk. Maybe he could get away when the doctor wasn't looking. He needed air. The talking part was just a small annoyance. "Fine. I'll walk," he muttered, staring at his id band around his wrist. The sick feeling came back.

Jeff smiled, folding the jacket over his arm again and walking to the door, knocking.

Rowan came into view, six foot four and packed to the brim with muscle, and his long strawberry blond hair tied into a neat bun at the base of his neck. He opened the door from the outside and waited for Jeff and David to come out of the little white room.

"Rowan, we're going for a walk. Would you care to join?" Jeff asked, having to look up at the tall man. Rowan gave a noise of agreement.

David...followed quietly behind Jeff, his cold hands rubbing at his arms. He hoped that it was just the room that was cold. What he was wearing wasn't particularly suited for a comfortable walk. He stared up at Rowan, his eyes wide.

Rowan looked back down at him before taking off the blue sweater he wore over his scrubs and handing it down to him.

Jeff smiled. Rowan always had a good sense about how to treat patients. Some of them really were dangerous. David, it seemed, was just lost and confused.

They wound through the halls until they met a gang of security guards. With a bit of fanagiling they let the trio through. With one more door, they were outside on a cool autumn afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

David had finally managed to get the sweater on while walking, pushing his head through the hole by the time they were outside. The sweater was huge and bulky on him, but he didn't mind. It was warm and soft. It smelled nice too. He fixed his glasses, looking around. How long had it been since he was outside like this?

Jeff's little smile got broader, and he fell back a few steps to stand beside David, watching his face carefully.

The yard was fenced in, though the little picket fence could hardly be called a fence. It could easily be jumped over. But Jeff started to explain that going near the fence would have dire consiquences, though he didn't explain why. And Rowan made sure that David was always within arms reach.

"So, David," Jeff began finally, though his tone was friendlier and less clinical. "How was Superjail?"

"Superjail?" David looked away from his surroundings and stared at Jeff for a moment before turning his attention to his half hidden hands. He shrugged. "It's fine," he muttered. They never believed him anyway, why should he tell them? He knew he shouldn't recognize the name the doctor kept calling him, but he was too tired to keep fighting it. He was the warden but no one cared.

Jeff nodded, looking thoughtfully to the clear blue sky as they walked over the lawn. "Just fine?" he pressed casually, a little cloud of breath forming and disappearing. "You seemed very excited about it a while ago."

"It..." David bit his lip, hesitating to follow. He glanced over at the intimidating Rowan before he followed Jeff. "It was nearly in pieces when I went back...but it's fixed now..." His memory was fuzzy, but that much he remembered. "I have to go back, though, or it'll just get bad again," he added quickly.

"What about your life here? Is it going how you would like?" Jeff asked, putting his hands in his pockets as they walked, Rowan casting a shadow over them both.

"I don't want a life here," David said under his breath, folding his arms across his chest while he walked slowly, eyes set on the ground. "This isn't where I belong..."

Jeff was quiet again. It took him a few more yards to speak. "When did you first go to Superjail?"

"I don't remember," he answered quietly, having been lost in thought during the silent part of the walk.

"How old were you when your father died?" Jeff asked as they passed a patient with a dull, dreamy look and another doctor who was trying to get words out of her.

David looked up, brows furrowed. They had this conversation before. Or something like it. He didn't like talking about his father. Those years weren't exactly pleasant memories. "I was five."

"And you inherited his prison?" Jeff continued, appreciating that David was willing to talk.

"Yes," David muttered, scratching his arm. "But I didn't do anything with it. The other people in charge ran it while I made plans for Superjail."

"When did you start building it?" Jeff asked, looking over to David, who looked even smaller and skinnier in Rowan's giant sweater.

"I didn't really build it...it just happened..." David shrugged. "I had a model of it and I kind of let it go for a few years when I got older and went to school. I never forgot about it, though. It's complicated and I don't remember everything." Probably the damn medication, he thought. At least he did't take the medicine offered to him earlier. Maybe he'd start thinking more clearly soon.

"When did you meet Alice? And Jared?" Jeff continued casually enough.

David stopped walking. "Why do you want to know about this?" He rubbed at his face. He didn't want to keep thinking that far back. It always hurt his head.

Jeff looked David over. "Do you not want to tell me?""

"What is the point of me telling you anything?" David quipped, though he shrank back after he snapped, staring down at the ground again. "You think they're all lies anyway..."

"If it's real to you, then it's real enough," Jeff told him. "Every life we live can be a fabrication, or the life we have can be the only one," he said rather cryptically.

David didn't look up, keeping his head down while he tried to remember. "I think...Jailbot found them for me...people no one would really notice were gone. Superjail was ready." He chewed his bottom lip, ignoring the throbbing in his head. "I gave them a choice, though...but since jobs were hard to get for them in the real world, they stayed. I know they thought I was crazy, but everything worked out..."

"And Jailbot is...?" Jeff asked. He'd heard David rave about Jailbot, but his origins were a mystery.

"He's my robot. I created him before I made Superjail," David answered, sounding more confident. "I thought of them both when I was five and I learned how to build him when I was older."

"Does he run Superjail when you're gone?"

David looked up, staring at Jeff like he was the crazy one. "God, no. While I was gone they had to hide him away before he destroyed everything searching for me. He's programmed to protect me and to capture new inmates and runaways. Jailbot would never be able to run Superjail. Superjail needs a warden present to function. Jailbot is just a machine."

"Is that why you can't be away from it? Superjail, I mean."

David nodded quietly, slightly shivering when he felt a breeze blow past him. "It's my home, too. I made it. I need it as much as it needs me."

"But there's some one messing with it," Jeff stated more then asked. "Some one who keeps disrupting your home. Tell me who it is."

"I already know who all is doing it," David muttered, rubbing an eye tiredly with his shaky hand. "It's the Twins. They mess around with everything. They never used to be this bad, though...I can't make them stop."

"The Twins?" Jeff thought back to what he had witnessed of David's delusions. "What are they doing exactly?"

"Causing chaos. They mess with everything in Superjail. They always find something that could sabotage it and I have to fix it when it's over. I tried fighting them once..." He stared down at his hands, as if he could see the blood. "I...ended up back here..." He curled his fingers into fists, frustrated. "I hate them."

"Where did they come from?" Jeff asked, though Rowan tapped his shoulder lightly. Jeff nodded and steered them back towards the asylum.

"I don't know..." David muttered, trying to calm down while he followed slowly. He didn't want to go back. just the thought of the straight jacket made him feel anxious. He remembered the twins showing him where they came form, but he refused to believe it. It was just another trick.

"Did Jailbot fetch them for you as well?"

"No." David shook his head. "No, they just appeared one day. They were supposed to be inmates...but they can come and go as they please. Superjail doesn't affect them."

"Do they have control over it like you do?" Jeff asked, a hint of challenge in his tone.

David shook his head again, curling his fingers into the long sleeves of the sweater. "Only I control Superjail. They just try to break it."

"Superjail or your control?"

"Superjail..." Right? He never thought of it that way. He frowned. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to go back. He was the warden - not David. David wasn't his name. His real name was lost.

Jeff conceded to let David go quiet. He opened the door to the asylum, gesturing for David to enter first.

He hesitated, but eventually stepped inside. He was almost instantly freezing again. He didn't want to have to take off the sweater and put on the jacket, but he knew it was coming the more he walked.

When they made it back to David's cell, Jeff opened the door and let David and himself inside, Rowan staying outside so he could lock them in.

"No tricks," Jeff warned, lifting the jangling straight jacket.

"Why do I even need that?" David pressed, glaring at the horrible thing, stalling while he kept the sweater on. It was so cold inside the room.

"It's to keep you from hurting yourself or me," Jeff explained, "You become... aggressive," he said awkwardly.

David blinked, trying to understand. He got aggressive? Sure, he would lose his temper sometimes but...

Rowan probably wanted his sweater back. He sighed, finally pulling it off, his hospital gown rising and showing bruises in several different places.

Jeff noticed the bruises. He wondered if David remembered where they came from. He pointed to David's abdomen. "Those bruises, how did you get them?"

He frowned, pulling the hospital gown down now that he had the sweater hanging over his arm. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jeff nodded, of course he'd be embarassed. He wondered what had happened in Superjail while he got those bruises, and if it was much different than what had happened in the asylum.

He held out the jacket for David to get into.

David was glad the doctor hadn't insisted on an answer, but looking back at the straight jacket just completely ate away at his mood. He walked towards it, his hands twitching, knowing they would be immobilized again.

"Would you like Rowan to help you get into this?" Jeff asked, indicating the jacket and David's nervous hands.

He bit down on his lip, shaking his head. It wasn't like he was afraid of Rowan. He just wanted to do this by himself. He was tired of feeling so helpless. Still, he hesitated to get any closer to the forboding jacket. "Can't I stay out of it just a little longer?"

Jeff tilted his head, thinking. "I suppose there's no need for you to go back in right away," he said thoughtfully.

David lowered his arms and sighed with relief. Good. "I do have to give Rowan's sweater back, though," he added, holding it out to the doctor.

Jeff took it and folded it on top of the jacket. "Would you like to talk? I can't leave you in here alone without the jacket," he said, going to the door and knocking. Rowan opened it came into the room. "You can sit, Rowan. You need to be here just in case, though." He told the tall, muscular man.

Rowan sat against the far wall, his eyes alert.

David didn't really want to talk. He didn't even want to acknowledge his own name. He hated it when Jeff said it. Warden was his name - he remembered that. He frowned, looking between the doctor and the nurse and just stayed where he was. There was only one thing that kept bothering him in his mind that he had to ask. "Why am I here?"

Jeff draped Rowan's sweater and the straight jacket across the nurse's knees and turned back to David. "You had become catatonic. You didn't move for three days. Your land lady found you, and you were brought here. We've done our best to take care of you, and we would liike to let you back into the outside world, but you have to get better first."

His mind kept switching images in his head and he closed his eyes tightly before he opened them again. "Im fine," he said finally. "I'm not doing anything crazy and I'm not catatonic, so why can't I just leave now?"

"This is a good day, David. You're not always this lucid," Jeff admitted. "We haven't spoken for weeks. You've been trapped in your own head for that long."

"I wasn't in my head," he snapped, knowing very well that he was in Superjail during that time, if not longer. "How can I believe anything you say? For fuck's sake, you keep me locked up in a room that practically has nothing. That could drive anyone into their head!" It was clear that he was frustrated and he ran his hands through his hair, breathing a heavy sigh. "I just want to go home." Superjaill. The apartment. It didn't matter. As long as it wasn't here. He could already feel the tears in his eyes starting to form.

"I'm sorry, David, I really am. But you are a danger to yourself and society, and I can't release you," he said, tiredly exasperated. He ran his hand through his own hair, rubbing his eyes. "Until you get better and you appear before a panel of Doctors who deem you healthy, you can't go anywhere outisde the asylum."

David laughed weakly. Of course. God, how he hated how this world worked. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his arms when he felt the cold chill return. "If Superjail is all in my head, then why is it that the things that happen there reflect here as well?" He looked up at Jeff, glaring at him. "You saw the bruises. I got them in a fight in Superjail. Explain that." He was daring Jeff to tell him soemthing different.

Jeff was quiet, thoughtful, frustrated and a little guilty. "Those bruises were from...experimental treatment," he admitted finally.

"What?" David stared, his face paler than usual. There was no way what that man said was true. He shook his head, refusing to believe that. "Bullshit. You are just making that up. What the hell kind of a purpose would breaking my ribs have for 'experimental treatment'?"

Jeff shook his head, sitting on the floor. "Experimental generally means illegal."

David shook his own head, not wanting to listen to any more of this. He was so angry right now he could barely see. His fingers curled into fists at his side. "If what you say is true you have no right to keep me here. You should be going to jail," he spat, lifting his head back to glare hatefully at Jeff. "Why the hell should I trust you now? Any of you? You're all the sick ones, not me." He tried to suppress the shaking. He hadn't taken the medication Rowan had set out earlier with his meal.

He didn't want to think about the insident that took place after he had been beaten...because if that was true...

David felt sick and unbunched his hands and slid to the floor, holding his head, tears flooding his vision. "Oh, God..."

"Rowan, strap him up," Jeff said quietly, and Rowan rose solemnly from the floor, gently unfolding the jacket and taking David's wrists. "I assure you I had nothing to do with that procedure. Nothing voluntary. And I am doing my best to get the people who approved it where they belong," Jeff explained.

"Don't, please-" David choked out a sob, trembling and pathetically trying to get his wrists free. He didn't want back into that thing. He didn't want it to happen again. He gritted his teeth, forcefully trying to keep himself from screaming. It wouldn't do him any good and he knew it. Why was this happening to him?

Rowan looked back at Jeff, who nodded. Rowan took on a stony look, no emotion showing on his face as he forced David into the jacket, Jeff standing impassivley to one side. Rowan strapped the jacket over the struggling man, and with a touch that revealed his own inner turmoil he and Jeff left the cell, locking the door behind themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

David didn't sleep. He barely blinked. He didn't know how long he had been awake in the room, but he knew it was long enough to be unhealthy. He had little reason to care, though. His eyes were red, irritated and sore from the tears that had finally now calmed down. To say that the poor man was disturbed would be an understatement. He felt broken and dirty, his mind not even a safe place to hide anymore. He didn't feel like himself. He wasn't the warden. He wasn't even Warden. He was just...

Nothing.

Rowan unlocked the door and entered, setting down a tray of fresh food in place of the old one. He sighed, and didn't leave. "David?" he called quietly to the emotionally exhausted patient.

David stared at the food, no real reaction coming from him. His eyes slowly looked up at the person who spoke. He only blinked once, his stare relatively empty. It was a wonder he even saw Rowan at all.

"You're not eating," Rowan continued, his voice sounding unusually soft coming from such a big man.

David merely shrugged, his eyes focussing on the food but obviously not interested in it. He wouldn't be able to eat it anyway with that horrible thing trapping his arms.

"You haven't been taking your medication, either," Rowan said, a hint of scolding in his voice. He looked at David. "You're going to wither away."

"It doesn't matter." David barely recognized his own voice. He almost swore it was someone else who spoke. He frowned and didn't say anything else, closing his eyes. He didn't sleep, though. He just sat there.

Rowan crouched beside him, putting a tenative hand on his shoulder. "Don't you want to get better and leave this place?"

"There's nothing outside for me," David answered hollowly, barely opening his eyes. Everything he knew was a lie at this point. He had nothing to look forward to. No one would be waiting for him. No one he would remember. He would have started crying then, but there were no tears left.

Rowan sat down and sat David up, holding him by his shoulders. "There's so much out there. There's colours and people and things you've never seen or tasted or heard." His tone turned wistful. "The Indian spice markets, the jungles of Brazil...there's life out there."

"But it's not home." David's expression didn't change and his eyes looked as empty as he felt. His entire life had been a lie and he dreaded starting everything over. He wouldn't make it in the real world, recovered or not. "I don't belong here." Or anywhere, anymore.

Rowan seemed to remember himself and let go of David, turning and picking up the tray. "I know you're lonely in here. You've been lucid for days. So if you eat, I'll keep you company," Rowan offered.

David pulled his legs closer to himself, staring off at one of the many white walls. He appeared to be thinking about something before he spoke again. "Are you going to take off the jacket?" He was still staring at the wall.

"If you take your medication," Rowan said, something inside of him reminded of a song about making deals with the devil.

"No," he said flatly, narrowing his eyes at the wall now. "I'm not taking that." There was no telling what it would do to him. He didn't trust these strangers. He refused to.

"It's here to help you," Rowan said, pushing the tray of food onto David. "These pills aren't part of the experimental treatment. These are to help you stay lucid. Dr. Andrews worked hard to get you onto these," he said, pushing the pills at him next.

David frowned, turning his head to look down at the tray. "Maybe I don't want to be lucid," he muttered more to himself, looking away again. "I'm not hungry, either."

"You can't go to Superjail if you're dead, can you," Rowan said matter of factly.

"It doesn't matter." David shrugged, curling his toes from the cold floor. "Dead or not, I'd still be there. Permanent sleep. I don't care."

Rowan sighed in defeat. He wasn't a psychologist, and David didn't want help. "Trust me, this place won't let you die," he said finally, taking the tray and pills with him as he stood. "You'll be part machine if it means success."

David hated them. He never knew he could feel so much hate in that moment, but it quickly died away, the emptyness resurfacing. He just slumped in his corner, his head lowered. Again, he wanted to cry, but he was all dried up. "Why...?" His voice was quiet, small. He barely heard it leave his lips.

Rowan shrugged, though his shoulders felt heavy. "I don't know what's wrong with this place," he said, knocking on the door to be let out. "But I know Dr. Andrews and I are trying our best."

David chewed on his lip, shaking again. He looked up at the nurse, his eyes less empty and more desperate. "Don't...don't go yet...please?" His voice was trembling with the rest of his body, but there were still no tears.

The door was opened, but Rowan paused. "Eat and I'll stay," he offered again, the nurse outside waiting for a response.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, his eyes now directed to the floor.

Rowan nodded to the nurse outside, who shut them in and locked the door. He returned with the tray to David, re-seating himself. "Would you like help eating?" he asked.

David stared tiredly at the tray, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat on his own unless he was out of the jacket and he refused to take the medication. He nodded silently, but he hated the fact he would have to be fed.

Rowan picked up the plastic spoon and began to divide David's food into transportable pieces, tempted to say something about a train coming to the station when he held the first spoonful for David.

David dreaded this with all his being but eventually opened his mouth to take the spoon. It was an unpleasant taste as everything to him had no real flavor. He tried not to gag on it and swallowed.

"One down, fourty to go," Rowan said with an encouraging smile.

"There is no way I'm eating all of that," David complained, glaring at the tray. "It's disgusting..."

Rowan gestured with the spoon in David's face. "You just let me know when you want to be alone again," he said with a teasing threat.

David huffed, not at all amused. "Is there at least something to drink so I can get the damn taste out of my mouth?"

"I suppose they didn't think you could handle a cup. Being incapacitated as you are," Rowan said with a smile, pushing the spoon at him. "I'll get you some orange juice when you're finished."

David muttered something under his breath before he opened his mouth again for the spoon. He didn't want to think what it was he was actually eating. Maybe it was best to close his eyes and imagine eating something else.

"What's it like?" Rowan asked, gathering another spoonful of 'food'. "Being able to create an entire world for yourself."

David sat in silence for a moment, not sure how to answer that. Any other time he would have answered in a heart beat. Now? "It is hard to explain..." He didn't want to explain. Everyone thought it was his imagination anyway.

"I think we all live in our own worlds. Some are just more mundane then others," Rowan said with a chuckle, pushing another spoonful at David.

"My world is real, though," David argued before he ate from the spoon again, grimacing at the horrible taste.

"So is mine," Rowan said with a shrug, another spoonful hovering outside David's mouth.

David didn't look at all convinced and hesitated to open his mouth again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand eating all that. He forced himself to take another spoonfull, shuddering.

"Like I said, some are mundane," Rowan said with a laugh, setting the tray aside, noticing that David looked like he would throw up if he pushed another spoonful of the muck on him. "I think our worlds come together like ven diagrams. I live in my own, where I make coffee, do my laundry, then it interacts with other people's worlds, overlapping and we share experiences. Then there's people like you, where some how...some how your world is overlapping a thousand others, in a thousand different worlds and dimensions." Rowan laughed again, shrugging.

David wasn't sure if he was following the nurse's form of logic, but he just nodded to go with it, glad that Rowan had stopped giving him the horrible substance. "Can I have orange juice now?"

Rowan nodded and stood, going to the door, knocking, asking, recieving and going back to David, holding the glass out, a straw sliding around the rim.

"Thank you," he muttered before leaning forward to grasp the straw with his teeth. When he finally got it, he drank slowly, glad to taste something familiar. He sat back when he was done, quiet.

Rowan set the glass on the tray and leaned back on the heel of his hands. "What Dr. Andrews and I are trying to do is balance your worlds out. Superjail and this one. All we're trying to cure is the catatonic state you enter, and we're trying to curb the...aggresiveness when you're disturbed from your catatonic state," he explained. "We've never had a patient like you, so not all of the medication has worked like we thought it would. It's trial and error."

"But I don't want to balance it. I don't want to be here," David said, frustrated. "I don't like this world, I'm not a part of it. No one seems to get that." He wished his arms were free. "I just want to stay in Superjail and no where else..."

"Don't you think there's a reason the Twins keep sending you back here?"

David flinched at the mention of the Twins, hissing through his teeth. "They don't have a reason. They just do things to ruin everything."

Rowan conceded with a shrug and a mysterious smile. He picked up the tray as he stood. "I'll see if I can bring you something better tomorrow," he said as he went to the door.

David watched the nurse leaving, biting his lip and feeling hopeless again. He knew he would never get out of this place with the way things were. He was afraid, but he stayed silent, curling up in the corner.

Rowan looked back as the door was opened, and left with a sympathetic smile.

He returned, though, the next day at the same time, a plastic container in his hands instead of a tray, a cup of pills and a glass of apple juice.

David was asleep on the floor in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. He was a very quiet sleeper. He faintly stirred when he sensed someone in the room. He wasn't awake yet, but he was slowly getting there.

Rowan set the plastic container, pills and juice a few feet away from David, sitting and opening the container, the smell of warm pancakes and strawberries oozing from it.

Rowan sat quietly, watching David sleep in pretense of waiting for him to wake up.

The smell had definitely woken him up faster and he opened his eyes, blinking them tiredly. He tried to sit up, but it was hard to get off of the floor with his arms bound. He wasn't even sure what he was seeing was real. The last thing he expected was to see a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Afternoon," Rowan greeted with a soft smile, cutting up the pancakes with the side of his fork. "I wasn't sure what to bring, and I figured only monsters and aliens don't like pancakes," he said casually, holding up a fork of microwaved steaming pancake to David's mouth.

David eyed the piece of pancake suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he was really awake at this point. Finally, though, he took the bite. His taste buds wouldn't lie to him. He knew that taste and he believed it. He couldn't remember the last time he had pancakes.

Rowan smiled, getting another forkful, making sure a slice of strawberry topped it all off. "Better then hospital gruel?" he asked with a chuckle.

David nodded, taking another bite. His mood was definitely getting better now, his much needed sleep probably helping that along. "It's really good," he said after swallowing.

Rowan smiled and continued to feed him, plunking a straw into the juice. "I think you'd be fine out there," he said, thumbing away a stray crumb on David's cheek, blushing as he withdrew his hand. "I think you've just been in here for too long."

David frowned. He wasn't sure how to react to what Rowan said. He felt a little annoyed, but he wasn't going to say something to be mean. Rowan was just trying to be nice. But for what reason? He chewed quietly before he said anything. "Did he say I've been here for three years?"

Rowan nodded, lifting the juice to David's mouth. "You only recently started talking to us, though. You spent most of those years in Superjail, being kept alive here with IV's of medication and nourishment." Rowan was quiet, thoughtful. "It was painful to watch."

David drank from the straw, contimplating what he wanted to say. He licked his lips, noticing they were uncomfortably dry. "I've been in Superjail longer than three years," he said finally, looking at Rowan. "A lot longer."

Rowan nodded. "You were only brought in three years ago, you could have been catatonic several times before, just for shorter periods of time, so no one noticed."

"But..." David chewed his lip for a moment. "I don't..." He looked confused and upset, too many blank spots in his memory. "There's no life here that I remember. Just my father..."

"Trauma can block out certain memories," Rowan explained, feeding David a strawberry. "That's why he is constantly going over the same things. He thinks there's some trauma that made you need to create Superjail to be safe in."

David nearly choked. He honestly shouldn't be surprised. Psychologists were crazy. Of course Dr. Andrews would come up with something like that. He coughed. "That's crazy. I made Superjail because real jail is horrible," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Where those that do things like 'experimental treatment' and the like actually get punished."

Rowan looked strangley impassive. "There's a reason they tell you to never look back, so you don't see the terrible things we've done to progress," he said, shame filtering through.

David was glaring now. Just when he thought he had someone to trust something like this happens. "What else did your people do to me?" he asked, his voice taking a darker tone.

Rowan shook his head, his eyes on his crossed calves. "I don't know. They wouldn't let me be present for the first ones. They used Dr. Andrews for those." His face coloured, he started cleaning up around him, getting ready to leave. "I tried to protect you, but I..." It took him a moment to collect himself. "We don't know how to make you better. I want you to get out of this place, as soon as you can, so you can live a normal life." He shook his head, and went to the door.

David had listened, not saying a word. His face fell, his complexion impossibly more pale by the time Rowan was at the door. There were split second flashes across his vision, brief memories or scenes that didn't make sense. He shook his head, curling in on himself. He closed his eyes, choosing to ignore everything for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Rowan left, and wouldn't return for the next few days, though he wanted to.

When he finally got the courage to come back, he held a container of tooast, another of jam and a little box of milk.

He had a nurse open the door for him and he came in quietly.

David didn't respond when the door was opened. He barely looked like he was breathing. The straight jacket looked impossibly bigger on him now, since hehad rarely eaten when the other nurses had visited and forcefully fed him. Obviously they had given up on that idea and sent Rowan back, but it didn't look like nurse was going to get any reaction from David.

Rowan sat down in front of him, laying out the food. "Starving yourself isn't going to help anything," he said, smearing jam over a piece of toast.

David barely blinked, his eyes focussed on the floor. He refused to say anything.

Rowan frowned, his scolding turning to concern. "David-" He tried again, touching his shoulder. "David...Tell me what you want," he said finally.

He shrank away from the touch, almost hissing at the contact. No one was going to touch him again. He wouldn't let them. Not if he was awake.

Rowan took back his hand, going quiet, feeling something like despair cover over him. "We just want you well."

Always what they want. Never what David wanted . He grit his teeth, his eyes stinging from the tears that had been building up for the past few days.

Rowan bit his lip before getting up, knocking on the cell door, asking for Dr. Andrews.

David flinched, hearing the doctor's name being said. He barely looked up, his vision increasingly worse with his unhealthy condition. He didn't know if the man was going to come in or not. David hoped not. He hated him.

Unfortunatly for David, was there within five minutes looking a bit flustered, trying to stuff papers back into their appropriate folders.

"He's relapsing," Rowan said as Jeff came into the room, stopping himself from heading straight to David. He dismissed Rowan who left without a word. Jeff waited until the door shut before he sat down on the opposite wall from David.

"Hello, again."

David turned his eyes to the floor again, not bothering to acknowledge the doctor. He wanted nothing to do with him. His presence made David uneasy. What Rowan said before still haunted his mind. He wanted Jeff gone.

Jeff sat easily in front of David, looking at his tray of food and pills. "You haven't been taking your medication. Rowan says you haven't been eating." He said softly, tapping the tip of his pen on his paper.

David's only response was a weak shrug. He didn't bother explaining himself. Especially not to Jeff. He moved himself slowly, turning to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the doctor. He rested his head against the padded wall, staring at the door.

Jeff nodded slowly. "You have no desire to leave this place, do you? It's become...Comfortable, hasn't it?" he challenged.

David narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He knew the doctor was just trying to get a response out of him. He wasn't going to let himself be tricked so easily. The less he spoke to this man, the better. Dr. Andrews wasn't to be it didn't stop his body from going rigid. He wanted so badly to yell at Jeff.

Jeff saw him stiffen. His frowned deepened. He watched David quietly, his thumb rubbing over the cap of his pen as he thought, going back over years of schooling and experience. He wondered how much of it mattered in this place.

His eyes wandered over the frail being David had become, wondering if David knew how sick he really looked.

"I'm sorry for what we've put you through, David." He said finally.

David shook his head, trying not to listen. If they were really sorry, they would have let him go by now. He stared at the cold floor. He knew he shouldn't say anything, but he would rather hear his own voice than the doctor's. "I hate you," he said quietly.

Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "That makes two of us."

He took a pair of big, black rimmed glasses out of his pocket, holding them out for David to see, if he could, with his bad vision. "I'd like to try a more ethical type of treatment. You won't have to talk to me, or anyone, if you don't want to. You'll be given a pair of glasses and taken out of your jacket for three hours everyday under Rowan or my supervision," he said, looking at David for signs of understanding.

David turned his head, his eyes trying to focus on what Jeff was holding. He frowned, wondering if it was just another one of the doctor's tricks. But he liked the thought of being out of the straightjacket more often. He nodded, agreeing to it.

Jeff nodded again and stood up, going to the door. He knocked and Rowan opened. Jeff nodded and they shared anxious smiles. Rowan handed him a tiny, mewling creature.

Both men came into the cell, the door shut behind them by another nurse. Jeff cradeled the little ball of fur in his hand as Rowan came up to David and started to unfasten his jacket, helping him out of it, Rowan's mouth set into a straight line, though a little hope seemed to peak through.

"You can name her anything you like," Jeff said, handing David his glasses first, before putting the kitten on the floor.

David's vision took a moment to fix itself now that he had his glasses back. He looked confused, staring at the kitten while he rubbed his arms. The white little fluffball was cute and familiar in some way. "You're giving me a kitten...?"

Jeff nodded, a small smile on his face. "We're going to start you two off together for three hours a day in here, and work our way to her being here all the time."

The kitten toddled and mewed, unsteady still on its tiny paws. It sniffed and looked around, its little green eyes staring right into David's face for a moment before it hastily started to lick its rear paw.

Rowan stood quietly, sharing the same, small smile as Jeff.

David guessed they were allowed to do that, given what they had done to him before. He tried not to think about that and focussed on the kitten, giving it a small smile before he reached a shaky hand towards it. David came up with a name fairly quickly while he gently pat the tiny ball of fur on the head. "Jill." Kind of like jail...and she was white, with green eyes.

Jailbot?

He blinked. Where had he heard that name before? His memory was getting fuzzy again.

The kitten sniffed his hand before capturing his fingers with her tiny paws, nibbling on the tips, her little claws scraping his skin.

Jeff smiled a tthe name. "Jill's a pretty name," he said, venturing a: "Was it some one you knew?"

David chuckled at the kitten's playfulness and wiggled his fingers before he shook his head at Jeff. "No...I never knew anyone with that name." He just felt it fit. Like it was supposed to remind himself of something.

Jeff nodded and took a seat on the floor, Rowan leaving them to fetch the kitten's things. A litterbox, food and water dishes and a toy or two. Jeff watched David and Jill, his smile secretly broadening. This was a breakthrough. He hoped it lasted.

David picked up Jill, letting her play on his lap. He didn't seem as bothered by Jeff's presence now, but he was currently preoccupied with the kitten.

Jeff felt it would be best if he let David and the kitten get aquainted, and when Rowan returned, setting up the kitten's things in the room's far corner, he had a nurse let him out, and left Rowan to keep watch over David and Jill.

He let David have his quiet for the following few days, he and Rowan switching every other day, the kitten getting more and more friendly with David, and a little bit fatter. Jeff finally broke their mutual quiet about a week later. Things had seemed to be going very well.

"David?" he asked, sitting in the white room, Jill climbing up the back of David's shirt, mewling and purring happily.

David turned his attention away from Jill for a moment when he heard Jeff. He looked at him, but he was hesitant to answer the doctor. David had been eaten more now, feeling less inclined to be difficult, but still not when it came to the medication. He was doing just fine without it. Finally, David said something while he bent his hand back to pet the feline attached to his back. "Yeah?"

Jeff was going to bring up the exact subject David was going to refuse him. "You've been doing really well the last week." He started, smiling. "Rowan says your plates are coming back clean."

He glanced at the kitten, almost looking to it for support.

"You know it wont last, though." He finally said.

David knew this conversation was not going to end well. He frowned, lowering his arm from Jill. "I don't need medication. There's nothing wrong with me in the first place," he pressed, folding his arms.

Jeff frowned, touching his chin thoughtfully. "I've described what happens to you, here, when you...'Go to Superjail'. Those episodes are damaging. I want to help prevent the danger in them. That means taking medication."

Superjail...right. He remembered that now. How could he forget it so easily? It had crossed his mind a few times before. He rubbed his face tiredly. It was this place that was messing with him. He wasn't David. He was the warden of Superjail and these bastards had him trapped here. "I haven't been back there yet," he muttered. He was waiting to be called back. If he took the medication, he'd have no chance. "So what's the point of even taking it?"

"To make sure this," Jeff said, gesturing to the itten and the cell, trying to impress upon David that he was concious and functioning, "Will stay like this. You wont be having seizures or becoming catatonic. You'll be able to function normaly and get out of here and start a new life for yourself and Jill," he said, giving the kitten a smile as it tumbled forward onto David's lap.

David looked down at the kitten and stroked her fur idly, muling over Jeff's words. He gritted his teeth. So that was the actual reason he was given the kitten. So he'd stay here. In a way, he guessed it was working. "You are a real bastard," he finally said to Jeff, lifting his gaze to glare at the man.

Jeff smiled, chuckling tiredly, rubbing some colour back into his cheeks. "I guess so." He looked back up at David. "You haven't been taking them for awhile, so thye wont work right away, they need time to build up, but hopefully this good spell will last until they kick in."

David hadn't verbally agreed to take them, but he knew now that he really didn't havea choice in the matter, if what Jeff said were true. He didn't want to hurt Jill in any way. He held the kitten close, upset. He was never going home.

Jeff's smile faded, watching David clutch the little kitten, who mewed and patted his face, her green eyes turned to David's curiously.

"We'll start tomorrow, then?"

David barely nodded.


End file.
